Together Again But with A Cost
by aiimee
Summary: Max think the flock are dead. The flock think Max is dead. What happens when they see each other nearly 2 years later? Will they except each other or will it end in disaster? enemies, secrets,friends, family, lies, death. R and R please
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**Prologue**

**Max's pov**

I haven't seen the flock in nearly a year and a half, since I was captured by the school and the whitecoats told me they were all dead, and showed me their bodies. I miss them so much especially Fang but I wouldn't tell anyone that.

I'm 15 now and living with dad (Jeb) and Ari. I know, I know but let me explain first before you all freak out;

When I escaped from the school I went to see mom and Ella but Jeb and Ari were there. Let me tell you I nearly had a heart attack when I saw Ari. Jeb then explained to me (in my mind) that the eraser Ari who had hurt me and the flock for a year wasn't the real Ari but a clone Jeb made for the school to take and that the Ari in front of me is just a normal seven year old, except he can read minds, can protect himself with a force field and of course has wings. Isn't he normal?

I moved into an enormous house with Jeb and Ari somewhere in America. My best friend is called Katie and she knows about the wings and everything that has happened to me. She figured it out pretty quickly which was a relief for me as it was getting really hard for me to keep it from her especially now that she lives with us.

I have the power to change appearances (which I use to hide my wings as well as Ari's), I can blow stuff up; I change weather and move stuff with my mind and my hands. I know I have a lot of powers and will probably get more and let's just say the school experimented on me a lot.

Also I had to start school unfortunately (I'm in year 11 now) and a few months ago I had a heart to heart with Jeb due to upsetting problem, which I'd rather not talk about right now and I've come to trust and love him and start to call him dad. God kill me .


	2. Prologue 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**Prologue 2**

**Iggy's pov**

We haven't seen Max in a year and a half now since we were captured by the school and the whitecoats told us she was dead and showed us her body. We all miss her a lot and it's been very hard especially for Fang but he wouldn't admit it to anyone even though we know he hardly sleeps because he can't sleep without her near and he hardly talks well less than he did before which wasn't really much to begin with.

He mostly blames himself for Max being dead and thinks he should of protected her better even though she was the best and strongest fighter.

Our lives have been a lot harder without Max. Gazzy has trouble going to sleep like Fang, it took ages to get Nudge to speak to any of us, Angel thinking she should be leader even though she's just a child and has been a little brat lately as Max isn't here to yell at her or punish her, Fang tries but she just messes with his mind or does the bambi eyes.

It's not Fang's fault, he's a good leader it's just he isn't Max.


	3. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the maximum ride characters they are JP's or their powers (which I got from TV programmes and books, stuff like that) and some of the ideas aren't mine but most of them are mine and my friends,**

**Ages;**

Katie, Max, Fang, Iggy = 15

Nudge = 12

Gazzy = 10

Ari = 8

Angel = 7 nearly 8

Sarah = 3 nearly 4

**Chapter 1**

**Max's pov**

_OMG there are three new kids who look freakishly like Fang, Iggy and Nudge,_ I thought but_ that's impossible I saw their bodies, they're dead. There's no way._

_**Nothing is impossible maximum **_the voice/ Jeb said.

_Will you just shut up and leave me alone for once _I thought_ I'm in school and I don't want to attract any attention. _And of course the voice said nothing. As usual.

I must have been staring at them of something because Katie asked me what's wrong.

"Ohh...Erm...Nothing" I stuttered _I can't believe I stuttered, I never stutter. What is happening to me?_

"Max I know you're lying. What's wrong?" she whispered.

I leaned closer to her so the others in the class won't hear and whispered "You know the three new kids over there, they look a lot like Fang, Iggy and Nudge"

"But aren't they dead?" she whispered back "Didn't you see their bodies?"

"Yeah that's why it's impossible"

_**Nothing is impossible maximum, you should remember that. **_The voice said.

_Go away! _I thought as the bell went and I said goodbye to Katie and practically ran out of the class room as fast as I could.

**Fang's pov.**

The second I started this school I knew it was a mistake, I had every girl staring at me and throwing themselves at me but I only wanted Max and she was gone.

When I got to my last lesson I saw a girl who looked just like Max but it couldn't be her, she was dead, I saw her body. Just then a girl I think her names Megan, was staring at me then glaring at the girl that looked like Max, who was making a choking gesture back at her and then high fiving the girl who was next to her. At the end of lesson the girl who looked like Max ran out of the door as fast as she could. Which was pretty fast. I was going to follow her as I would if it was Max but I stopped and regained myself heading somewhere else, well I was until that stupid slutty girl stopped me and tried to flirt with me. What was her name? May? Millie? Megan? That it I think it was Megan.

**Nudge's pov.**

OMG! There is this girl in our new school who looked just like Max but it couldn't be her because she was dead, we saw her body and everything, it was soooo terrible and sad. God, I miss her a lot. I mean Fang's a good leader but Max was the best and after we all saw her body we cried for ages, well of course Fang didn't cry in front of us but all of us knew he cried when we were all asleep and Angel said he is always thinking about her and how much he misses her and loves her.

Anyway I made a new friend her names Jessica, she's really kind and likes all the stuff I like and she's tall for her age like me. Plus she-

Oh there's Iggy and Fang I should go over before they forget me.

I m really hungry, I wonder what's for dinner. I fancy pasta.

I really like it here. I hope we can stay; the houses are really big and pretty. I want one; I'll have to talk to Fang about getting one later when we get back I hope he says we can. I know, I'll use the bambi eyes Angel always says he can't say no to them, just like Max.

_**It's Wednesday, a week and a half later**_

**Fang's Pov**

This place isn't so bad. Schools good, the girl who looks like Max is in most of mine and Iggy's classes which is an upside.

When me, Iggy and Nudge went to pick Gazzy and Angel because from the primary school just down the road we saw that girl again walking out of the school gates with a boy about 8 or 9 who looked a little bit like Ari before he became an Eraser. But it probably isn't him as his dead.

We carried on walking through the woods to where we are temporally staying when suddenly Iggy stopped and when we faced him he mouthed flyboys. We all looked around us and were shocked. They never send this many.

**Btw, if you got any tips or anything just put them in a review and tell me what you think or what you want.**


	4. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER EXCEPT KATIE SO FAR.**

**Chapter 2**

**Nudge's pov**

OMG there has to be at least a hundred or two hundred of them. They have never sent this many before and we can't fight all of them, well we could try but we'd probably end up dead after a couple of minutes and I don't want to die. I'm too young to die but at least I won't have to do that essay on Henry VIII which is in for tomorrow. God history is soo boring. Why do we even have to learn it?

**Fang's pov**

We can't fight them all, there's too many and we can't fly away because they're blocking us so instead of flying away or fighting I simply gave up and so did the others soon after they saw me do it. I guess there isn't much to fight for anymore life is good it's just not the same without Max and I'm starting to think that they feel the same way. Well at least the flyboys were slightly shocked, they must of thought we'd be more of a challenge.

They threw us in the truck, literally and I said really quietly and calm "Report"

"Oh. I'm just fine peachy in fact, what about you?" Iggy said sarcastically and I glared at him and went to check on the others.

"Nudge?"

"I'm okay" she replied quietly which was unusual for her. She hasn't been this quiet since Max died.

"Gazzy?"

"I'm fine just a bruise or two" Gazzy said.

"Angel?"

"I'm fine" she snapped at me. She's really pissing me of lately.

Before I could snap back of say anything the truck doors were opened and we were thrown into a big cage and after about an hour the others fell asleep and I wasn't long after them. At least they put us all in a cage together, easier for me to protect them.

I woke up with a start as someone was shaking our cage.

"Fang wake up" a voice said, it sounded familiar so I opened my eyes and the person shaking our cage was…

(A/N: I was thinking of ending it there)

_It was…_

Jeb. Great. Just what we need.

"What?" I said in a cold voice.

"I'm getting you out of here, Trust me. You don't want to know what they're planning to do to you", Jeb said quietly. By now all the Flock was awake and staring at Jeb like he was crazy, well he is if he expects us to go with him.

"Why should I trust you?" I hissed.

"Fang-" Jeb started.

"Fang trust him, he can get us out of here but his minds really confusing so keep an eye on him" Angel interrupted. Why should I even believe her when she's been a little brat lately?

"Fang?" Angel whisper yelled. Good she heard it, maybe she'll go back to being a nice little sweet girl she was when we were in the E-shaped house. Before I could say anything Jeb opened his stupid mouth.

"I know it is Angel and when we get out of here I'll explain why it is" Jeb replied.

He opened our cage door and we all piled out. We ran down the hall and turned left then right and then we were outside and the alarm went off.

"Get in the car. NOW!" Jeb shouted.

We hesitated but all got in the car in a hurry when the flyboys were closer and Jeb started driving.

"Explain now before we fly away" I hissed looking at him from the passenger seat.


	5. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the maximum ride characters they're JP's. Some of the ideas and power aren't mine but most are mine and my friends.**

**Chapter 3**

**Fang's pov **

"Okay. What do you want to know?" he said calmly. _Why is so calm the stupid moron?_

"Why did the school come after us suddenly after leaving us alone for a year?"

"Because the school wants Max to stop trying to destroy it and by using you lot they can do just that even though she thinks your all dead"

"What's that even mean? Max is dead?" Iggy asked.

"No she's not, the school cloned you lot and showed her your bodies so she would think you were all dead and let them experiment on her and to stop her from trying to destroy the school and Itex"

"Wait let me get this right, she thinks we're dead and we think she's dead?"

"Yes"

"Wow that's quite clever" Iggy muttered.

"What time is it?" He asked after a couple of minutes.

"Its 5 p.m" I replied.

"Thanks" He said and took his phone and ringed someone. Great.

"Hello…Max...Ari put your sister on the phone please…hey… order a pizza for you, Katie, Ari and Sarah. I'll be home in 2 hours and try not to kill Ari….okay bye"

"Ari?" Iggy questioned

"Oh yeah, sorry let me explain some more" he said.

"Please do" Iggy said sarcastically.

"The Ari that's been trying to kill you for the last 2 years wasn't the really Ari, before I disappeared I cloned him because I found out they were going to make him in to an Eraser and let them capture the clone instead of the real Ari but he has wings and powers, so he remembers you all from just before I disappeared." He explained.

"So the Eraser that been trying to kill us for the last 2 years was just a clone?"

"Yeah, if you want to know anything else I'll explain when we get to the house; get some sleep I'll wake you up when we're near." He replied

_Max is alive_ I thought._ All this time we could have been with her. I could have been with her._

**Nudge's pov**

OMG! Max is alive. I can't believe it. I've missed her so much, I can't wait to see her; I am going to have to tell her everything that happened over the last year and a half. I hope we well be there soon I am so hungry and excited I can't sleep. I hope we can stay with her. I wonder what her house is like. The Ari trying to kill us all the time is a clone, cooool. I wonder if Ari will look like max.

**Fang's pov**

We all fell asleep for about an hour and a half until Jeb woke us up and said that we were almost there and that it was a 15 minutes' walk but doesn't want to drive up there in case they track the car and find the house

We were about 5 minutes away from the house when we were surrounded by flyboys. Is this day ever going to end.


	6. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the maximum ride characters they're JP's. Some of the ideas and powers aren't mine but most of them are mine and my friends**

**Chapter 4**

**Fang's pov**

_We were surrounded by flyboys. Is this day ever going to end?_

Me and the rest of the flock got into fighting stances as there wasn't as many as before and Jeb was just standing there calmly.

"Come with us now or die" one of them said. Wow cause we haven't heard that one before.

"No" I hissed.

I punched it in the stomach and just as it was about to punch me back it started to rain and all the flyboys exploded. They really need to make flyboys which don't explode because of water and rain but hey it's useful to us so I hope they don't.

"Come on" Jeb said happily. _His hiding something._

We walked for about 10 more minutes until we reached this enormous house which probably has 10 or 11 bedrooms. Jeb led us into the big house. I hope this isn't a trap and I didn't make a mistake.

We walked into the living room to find Ari hanging onto the fan by his underwear, going around and around while watching barbi swan princess.

I saw the girl who looked like Max from school, guess she was Max after all and her friend whom I'm assuming is Katie were on the sofa talking and hadn't noticed us came us. Great she already has a new best friend.

"Max can you get me down now, I've been up here for an hour and a half and I feel dizzy" Ari whined looking like he was about to pass out or throw up or maybe both.

"What do you think Katie, should we let him down after what he did to us?" Max asked her friend.

"Nah" they both said at the same time and burst out laughing. She happy, maybe we shouldn't be here, I was turning around getting ready to leave but Ari must have seen us cause he stared which caused Max to look over and gasp which caused me to then stop.

**Max's pov**

I stopped laughing when I saw Ari staring at something over my shoulder I turned around and then I saw the flock and froze. When I recovered I looked at dad and tapped my head indicating him to read my thought. _Is it really them?_ I thought. He didn't talk, he just nodded smiling. I immediately ran over and hugged Fang who had his back to me and surprisingly he hugged me back and we stayed like that until Iggy coughed _damn Iggy_ and Angel giggled, then I went and hugged all of them and said "I thought you were all dead"

"We thought the same about you" Iggy replied.

"Katie this is … Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel" I said moving to stand next to Fang, I haven't seen him in a year and a half I'm never letting him out of my sight . Ari, dad and Angel laughed.

"Stop reading my thoughts" I yelled which caused the others to look at me confused well Fang was emotionless but you know what I mean.

"Guys this is Katie, don't worry she knows about the wings and she's cool with it". They all looked at Katie and exchanged a few 'hi's' and in Fang's case a nod.

"Hello! Kid hanging from a fan here!" Ari yelled causing us all to look at him.

"Max get your brother down" Daddy-o commanded.

After a second, Ari was down on the floor and heading towards the stairs.

_I hate you_ he sent me.

"No you don't, you love me" I shouted after him making me look slightly crazy but hey I don't care.

"Max did you have cookies again, you know they make you hyper" Dad asked. Making everyone look at me expecting an outburst or something but I disappointed them by just nodded my head.

"Honey, you did great by the way, with the weather it made them all explode and die" Dad commented.

"Cool, Thanks" I replied.

"Wait, are you saying you made it rain" Gazzy said and I nodded looking at Gazzy. Wow, his hair has really grown, he needs a hair cut maybe a style put into it too.

"Max did you check the restaurant after school like I asked" Jeb asked taking my attention away from Gazzy's hair.

"Yeah, Derek was sick so he had to go home but I got someone to cover his hours so it doesn't matter" I replied.

"Good, thank you"

"Can they stay here permanently, dad?" I asked him hopefully. Come on; don't make me do the puppy eyes.

"It's up to you and them" He replied walking off. HELPFUL!

"Well I want you to stay. Do you guys want to stay?" I asked the Flock.

_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes._

"Yes" they said in union in a 'duh' kind of way except for Fang, who said nothing or nod._ Can't that boy just speak for once? I mean seriously is it that hard to say just one word._

"Fang?" I asked. Doesn't he want to stay?

He hesitated then just gave half a nod. I thought he'd be more pleased to see me, I guess I was wrong.

"Okay, you can all have a room each unless you want to share, me and Katie have our own bathrooms and so can Iggy and fang" I said in a leader voice, they all nodded "Okay all of you after I show you your room which we can decorate if you want some other time and then you can go have a shower or something, just freshen up and then I'll order you some pizza." They all nodded again _they must be learning that from fang. Stupid, hot Fang… wait did I just say hot what is wrong with me?_

They all followed me up the stairs so I could show them their rooms, Nudge wouldn't shut up as usual, Fang was quiet, Gazzy and Iggy were whispering (probably talking about a bomb) once I showed them their rooms, I went back down to Katie.

**Max's pov**

When they all came down the stairs my eyes drifted to Fang, _God his HOT! What is wrong with me tonight?_ I heard Angel giggle_ Damn I forgot to block my mind_

_Angel don't tell Fang my thoughts Okay? _I was about to send her but it looked like she already did _Sorry Max _she sent me _its okay sweetie _I thought to her. Fang looked over to me and I looked down at the floor, Just then the door bell rang I went to go answer it, still feeling Fang's eyes. It was the pizza guy. He was a little bit older than me. Blond hair, Brown eyes, about 6ft. He had a flirty smile on his face _great just great._

"How much?" I asked him through gritted teeth.

"Dinner tomorrow night just you and me" He said smiling while coming closer to me. I heard Fang groan under his breath. I stepped away from the hormonal pizza guy and said "no thanks" handed him some money and slammed the door in his face. After handing them their pizzas, I asked them "Have any of you got any new powers?"


	7. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the Maximum Ride characters or some of their powers, blah blah blah.**

**Chapter 5**

**Max's pov**

Fang and Iggy nodded.

"What are they?" I asked annoyed thinking it was obvious I wanted to know, so why aren't they talking already. Nudge seemed to understand as she started talking.

"Fang can control fire which is really cool because you can move it and throw at flyboys how cool is that I wish I had that power bec..." Iggy put his hand over her mouth and muttered something in her ear which I didn't catch but I'm guessing she did as she looked horrified, Angel and Ari were laughing, Iggy had an evil smile plastered on his face, me and the others looked clueless as always.

"Iggy what's your power?" I asked curiously.

"Erm it's not exactly a new power but…"

"JUST TELL ME"I yelled unable to wait, everyone looked shocked and I smiled. I had cookies. Hyper.

"Well…. I got my sight back" he said. I screamed and hugged him and muttered in his ear so only he could hear "that's great by the way if you got your eye sight back I guess you know that Katie likes you, hurt her I'll kill you and don't tell anyone I told you that or I'll kill you for that too" I said "I m watching you" he blushed knowing what I was on about but Fang was glaring at Iggy and Katie was glaring at me, I bet they think something is going on between me and Iggy. _Ewww gross. Disgusting images. My innocent mind. Nooooooooo._

"Have you got any new powers max?" Gazzy asked innocently. _I bet his up to something. He better stay away from my alarm clock. _

"Yeah but Ari will tell you his first" I said quietly.

"No you go first" Ari replied.

"You go first or I'll tell them who you like?" I said with a raised eyebrow telling him to try me causing him to back down.

"Okay. Okay. I can read minds and put force fields around things and people" He said.

"Cool" Gazzy said "What about you Max?"

"Erm… I can blow things up, move things with my mind and hands, change my appearance, heal myself, change weather and slow down time, sometimes freeze it "I said quietly and looked at everyone to see their reactions. Everyone was shocked except Ari and Katie, even Fang was shocked and that's saying something. I looked down at the floor knowing what was about to come.

"Max, how did you get so many powers?" Fang asked saying something for the first time since he got here. _Go me! I got Fang to speak. Yay. God he has a musical voice. It's so soothing and relaxing I could listen to it forever if only he talked more. _I continued to think about Fangs amazing voice at least until he interrupted my lovely thoughts.

"MAX!" He yelled getting mine and everyone else's attention. Everything went quiet. Fang hardly ever yells. I think I should start talking before he yells again because it freaks me out not to mention it's kind of scary. I mean his normally calm and quiet.

"Well…" I started looking back at the floor, not knowing how to explain.

"I fought against them for a while and they got fed up of me not letting them near me so they showed me your bodies which I obviously know now that they were clones but I didn't know then and the bodies were -" I stopped hoping I didn't have to talk about it, have to remember it but I could tell they wanted to hear it so I carried on, just leaving that part out "and I carried on fighting but after a while I didn't see the point and gave up, letting them experiment on me but they didn't think the experiments were working because I was holding back until Jeb told me how to get out of there which was a month later"

They were all staring at me (except Katie and Ari as they already knew all of this) and there was a long silence until Iggy broke it

"You gave up" He said sounding amused which was annoying me "The amazing, invincible Maximum Ride gave up"

I glared at him.

Fang just stood up and went upstairs.

_What's wrong with him? First he acts like he doesn't want to stay and know this. What did I do? I thought he was my best friend? _ I thought _Angel? Ari? Can you guys hear me?_

They both nodded. _Can you read Fang's mind? I know I always say it's wrong but just this once please._

_**His blocked his mind **_they sent back.

_Thanks anyway guys_

I got back into the conversation which I didn't know what was about because I was watching Fang come down to get a drink just then the door opened and Joe (Lives down the road and also looks after Sarah in the daytime with his wife, Lisa, Ironic name huh?) came in with Sarah who was in dungarees and a long sleeve top. Joe was in his normal jeans and a grey top. By the way Sarah is my little sister who I didn't know about until a year or so ago.

She's 4 years old. She looks a little like Jeb but he says she looks like her Mother even though he won't tell me who that is.

"Max your back" She squealed and jumped into my arms.

"Of course I am I only went to school" I said.

The flock looked at me questioningly _Oh yeah I forgot to mention Sarah my bad _but just as I was about to explain Joe said "Sarah go up to your room please" He said it nicely but it seemed forced.

She was about to argue but I said "Why don't you go find daddy tell him what you did today"

"Okay" she replied.

"Jeb, Sarah's back" I yelled. He came down sensing something was wrong and took her in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" I asked Joe.

"When I was walking back with Sarah I saw loads of things in the sky too big to be birds" He explained looking around.

"How many?" I asked.

"About a hundred" He answered. Everyone went silent.

"So what are we going to do?" Gazzy said breaking the silence.

Everyone stared at me.

"Fight or flight" Iggy asked.

"Katie get Sarah and go to the basement. Joe, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, Angel go with her" I said and instantly got 4 people moaning at me "Now or I'll make you" I said sharply.

They did as they were told and I turned back to Fang, Ari and Jeb.

"Me, Fang and Ari are going to fight you can go into the basement, stay here I don't really care just don't come outside" I said and he nodded.

"You ready guys?" I asked Fang and Ari and all I got was two nods.

_What's wrong with everyone? Fang must be having a silent affect on them, that or he is starting to become a bad influence _I thought.

We walked outside and looked around. I was staring in the trees thinking they're come out from there when I heard a robotic voice behind me.

"Come with us now" It said and of course I just laughed _what an idiot._

"Why would we want to do that?" I asked.

"We don't want to hurt you but we will if we have to"

"So let me get this right you don't want to hurt us but you're going to take us to the school where they're dissect us and experiment on us. No thanks."

I got into fighting position and it leaped at me but I stepped aside and punched it in the face then the stomach.

While fighting them, I looked around to make sure Fang and Ari were alright. Fang had a small cut on his head and his side was bleeding but not heavily. _I'll help him in a minute._

Ari's arm was bleeding but other than that he was fine. I made the five surrounding me go up into the sky and into the lake 2 miles away.

_Lucky they explode when touched with water, huh?_

I saw Fang set two on fire _Nudge was right, that was so cool_. Just as I was about to punch one when I heard a gunshot and automatically turned around to see who was hit. I dropped to my knees.

Oh my god it was….


	8. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the characters. They're JP's **

**Chapter 6**

**Max's Pov**

It was Jeb.

_What's he doing here? I thought I told him not to come outside_ I thought to myself and I think Ari must have heard because he thought to me_** he was trying to stop it from hitting me.**_

When I looked at him he was kneeling down next to Jeb crying, He didn't even have a force field around himself, he was an open target. I got up and walked over to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"What are you doing? You're going to get hurt, at least put a force field around yourself" I said a little more sharply then I intended.

"But dad…" he started but I interrupted him "His gone" I said more softly this time. He did what he was told and carried on fighting. I turned around and met Fang's gaze and held it until a flyboy punched him in the stomach. OUCH. He punched him back, kicked him and then set him on fire. More flyboys came and we were surrounded by about 150 of them. We couldn't kill them all without killing ourselves in the process and I 'm not powerful enough to kill them all through the weather.

_**Hold hands with Ari **_the voice said a.k.a. my father, Jeb.

_Aren't you dead? I thought you were... how are you…? What_? I thought.

_**We'll talk later, but for now hold hands with Ari. It'll let you use each other's powers and it also doubles them, so you are powerful enough.**_

Ari must have heard it because he came over to me and held my hand, I looked at him and he nodded. I then looked at Fang he gave me the face saying 'what-the-hell-is going on?' I mouthed "tell you later" he ignored me and turned away. _What is going on with him?_

"All you have to do is concentrate hard and I'll do the rest, Okay?" I said firmly to Ari who nodded. _God! Doesn't anyone know how to speak anymore?_

I closed my eyes and so did Ari, when we opened them again the flyboy were all dead. Ari let go of my hand straight away and ran to dad. I looked around to make sure they were all dead then walked over to dad.

"Dad! Dad!" Ari kept on saying.

"Ari" Jeb started but he choked a bit "Maximum, I love you both, look after yourselves okay?" He carried on choking making tears go down my face. I finally had a normal life, I started to trust him, love him and look where that's got me now. Obviously I was never meant to love nor do I want to, anymore. Loving someone, no matter which way, it always ends up in me getting hurt. Maybe I should turn into a cold hearted cat lady.

"Max don't think that" He said before stopping to choke again "Remember I love you both so much and thank you for giving me another chance"

"Dad don't say that, you're going to make it" Ari said getting really upset now.

"No I'm not Ari and don't worry, I'll always be with you" He said tapping his head _Okay this is getting weird_; he closed his eyes and didn't open them again.

"Dad! Dad!" Ari was yelling now, tears running down his cheeks like mine.

"His gone" I whispered putting a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away. He shrugged me off him and ran into the house and upstairs. I was about to go after him when the voice interrupted me.

**Give him some time** he said **Go to the phone and call the police and tell them you found me dead in the front garden**

I went to the phone and did what he said getting weird looks of everyone else who came out of the basement.

_Now what?_

**I will help you when the police come**

Joe left after 10 minutes. The police got here just as he left and the questioning began. Yay! Just what I need after my dad dying.

"When did you find your dad? Ma'm" A police officer asked. They're nice so I'll call that one nicey no1 and the other one nicey no2.

"15 or 20 minutes ago, I called you just after" I replied.

"Do you know who did it?"

"No"

"Did your father say anything before he died?"

"Yes, how to get into his office to get his will"

"Is there anyone you can think of who would want to hurt your father?"

"Not that I can think of but lots of people don't like him because of what he does- did"

"And what was that?"

"He was one of those people who would experiment on animals and that but he didn't like it after a bit so he quit and now owns the big restaurant in town"

"Really I love that place, the food is amazing" Nicey no 1 started but a glare from nicey no 2 stopped him from carrying on. "Who are all these kids?" He finished.

"My little sister and brother are upstairs asleep and these are my cousins who have just moved in"

"Is there anyone to look after you kids?"

"No I normally look after everyone when my dad's away which is most of the time and Joe normally pops in everyday with his wife Lisa who live 2 minutes away"

"Are they your uncle and aunt? Godparents?"

"No they're very trusted friends"

"So they're not related to you at all?"

"No, they look after Sarah while I'm at school"

"Okay, that's everything" Nicey no 2 said "And by the way I'm sorry for your lose"

"Thank you"

They left and I put my head in my hands and after a while I said "Come on guys' time for bed" Everyone went up with hardly any complaints except Fang. Figures.

_I don't care what wrong with him I need him now and his going to have to put up with that whether he wants to or not_ I thought as I went over to him and hugged him before he could leave. He didn't hug me back till he felt my tears go through his shirt. I don't know how long we stayed like that but after a while I pulled away and he said "night" quietly and just went to bed.

_Why is he acting like this? Does he hate me? Did I do something?_


	9. Chapter 7

**I do not own any of the characters except for Megan, Katie, Joe, His wife Lisa and Sarah.**

**Chapter 7**

**Max's pov**

It's Friday and we couldn't be bothered to go to school and I don't think neither me nor Ari are ready to, so we just stayed at the house but unfortunately not for long. When I got dressed and went downstairs, everybody was already up and dressed. _Okayyy, what's going on here?_

"Max can we go shopping? Please" Angel begged and she carried on begging for 5 minutes till nudge joined in.

"Yeah Max, please, we haven't been in a mall for like ages and I mean we all need clothes and bathing suits so we can go in your pool which I really want to go in because-"

"Fine" I said reluctantly "Come on guys" that got me some groans from the boys but if I have to go they can go with me at least I won't be the only one in pain. That's just not fair. Plus what sort of leader would I be if I let us get seperated. I got everyone outside and we took off into the direction of the mall. We arrived at the mall 5 minutes later and it was packed. _Great. Just great._

I bought about 10 outfits each for them, 5 pairs of jeans, 2 bathing suits, a couple pairs of shoes and some underwear which should be enough since they did bring some clothes with them and then we went to get some lunch. I was having a good time till some stupid asshole notices me and walked over to our table.

"Hey, babe" Leslie said putting a hand on my shoulder "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Normally I would of said no but then I saw Megan out of the corner of my eye and decided to have some fun so I nodded and got up catching Katie eyes which turned the size of dishes when I agreed, I winked at her before following him. He started talking to me and I just nodded and pretend to listen when in fact I was just watching Megan's face but I guess I missed something important because the next thing I know Leslie's kissing me and I saw Megan storm off and Fang leave behind her. I finally got over my shock and pushed Leslie of me and punched him. That's what you get asshole.

Great when I got home Fang was already there and acting even worse than before. I walked over to him.

"Can I talk to you please?" I said quietly so the others couldn't hear and do you know what the jerk did he just walked away. Now I understand why people say that spiteful word my hurt but silence breaks your heart. I ran out of the room and to my special place I go to think and cry. A place nobody knows about.

I must of fallen asleep because by the time I woke up it was the about 6 the next night.

**Fang's pov**

When I went downstairs after updating my blog, everyone was down there except Max who was probably sleeping in.

"She's not sleeping in" Ari said I didn't reply just raised my eyebrow

"She's not sleeping in, her bed hasn't been slept in, Iggy can't hear her wings or footsteps, and me and Angel can't her or sense her mind" Ari said _where is she then? How stupid is she? Pulling a stupid disappearing act like this?_

"Don't think that" Ari growled. _Whatever._

"I'm sure she just went for a fly or something."Iggy said "She'll be back any minute"

Except she didn't come back in 'any minute'. She didn't come back in an hour. She didn't come back for lunch or dinner. Its 10 o'clock and she's still not back.

"Well then where is she?" Sarah asked starting to cry. I went over and picked her up _I hope Max doesn't find out about this. _"I don't know where she is. What about you guys?" I asked speaking for the first time in days but just as I asked the home phone rang. Katie picked it up and said "piss off"

"Who was that?" Ari asked.

"Leslie"

"So does anyone know?" I asked and everyone shook their heads and was silent for about 10 minutes thinking about where Max could be. I was about to speak when the front door slammed shut. I put Sarah down immediately and watched them all hug Max then go to straight to bed so it was me and her.

"I going to go to bed" She said quietly not looking at me turning away towards the stairs. I grabbed her arm and yanked her back surprising her. Did she really think she was going to get out of this that quickly. I pulled her close to me so I was whispering in her ear.

"You are such a bitch making them go through that but then again you've changed, the old Max did die a year and a half ago" I hissed before walking up the stairs. That must be the longest sentence I've said in years.

I was half way up the stairs when I heard a scream. I ignored it and went to bed. After what she pulled I don't care well I do but I'm not going to show her or the others that. 5 minutes later there was a knock on my door and Iggy came in. I glared at him waiting for him to speak.

"Max had a brain attack"

"So, she's had them before" I replied laying down pretending not to be bothered when I'm freaking out.

"She's unconscious and she's hardly breathing" He sound panicked which just made me freak out more. I got up and followed him out and downstairs to see Max on the floor in what looks like a very uncomfortable and painful position. I sent everyone to bed and picked Max up taking her to her room. Iggy was right she's hardly breathing. I stayed in her room for a bit then left. I came back every so often to check on Herr but this time when I went to leave but as I was about to leave when Sarah came in crying. She held out her hands for me to pick her up.

**Max's pov**

_How did I get in my bed?_

I opened my eyes a little to see Sarah stop Fang from leaving by crying and put her arms up so he could pick her up and amazingly he did. Wow Fang actually has a caring side. Sarah must have seen that I was awake because a couple of seconds later she was on my bed hugging me. I hugged her back and when she let go Fang asked her to tell her I was awake. As soon as she was out of the room I stared down at my hands in lap. After a couple of seconds I spoke.

"Will you please leave my room"

Even thought I said it very quietly I'm guessing her heard as he just walked out. There was a time when he would have refused and stayed with me.


	10. Chapter 8

**I do not own any of the character ****except for Megan, Katie, Joe, His wife Lisa and Sarah.**

**Chapter 8**

**Max's pov**

A couple of minutes after Fang left everybody else me in Fang jumped on me. I guess they were excited I was finally awake. _How long was I out for?_ Either I thought it out loud or Iggy is getting really good at reading my face expressions.

"2 days" He said quietly "It's Sunday morning"

"Okay guys, come on, and get of me "I groaned. Once they did I was able to breathe. It's a miracle.

"Max, we have to go to work tonight but not till 6 and it's only 10 but since you're the boss, you have a lot of paper work to do" Katie said and I groaned as soon as she heard 'work' and 'paperwork'

"Come out into the pool with us, Nudge got you a new bathing suit"

"What kind of bathing suit did she get" I said through gritted teeth.

"A bikini" Katie whispered backing away from me with everyone else.

"I'm going to kill her" I said trying to sit up but Katie pushed me down and then left me alone to get changed after whispering that we'll talk later about everything.

When I got my bikini on I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned _I'll make her pay later but for_ _now I have to think of a way to cover up. Put on some shorts and a top. God I'm a genius_. I but on some green shorts and a white tank top which went with my green bikini. _Lucky me_. I_ match._ When I went down stairs to the pool I saw Fang and Iggy in trunks by then I went up quietly hoping they wouldn't hear me any I could push Iggy in but Iggy did and moved but by the time I noticed I could stop an had pushed Fang into the pool. Shit! He already hates me now I just made it worse.

While Fang was getting out I made everyone's scars and wings go away but the wings will come back when they want to and disappear again when they aren't Fang got out you could see his six back and muscles. _Wow._ He came over to me looking angry and being me I had to laugh even though I just made everything worse until he picked me up and threw me in the pool and jumped in after me. _CRAP I'm in trouble help me._ We started splashing around and it turned into one massive water fight, during it I made his scars and wings go away too though I don't think he noticed but then everyone else joined into our water fight which made it more fun. When I got out of the pool I pulled my tank top off but left my shorts on and when I turned around I saw everyone staring at me except from Fang of course he hates me.

"What?" I asked but only Nudge answered.

"You look amazing, I knew that bikini would look good on you but I never knew it would look that good, you look gorgou-" Someone put their hand over her mouth and whoever it was I am truly thankful to because I was starting to blush. I walked into the house to get a drink leaving them to have another water fight. Someone followed me into the kitchen. Fang. Great.

**Fang's pov**

I followed Max into the kitchen. She handed me a bottle of coke not looking at me.

"Hi" She said and I nodded and I think she rolled her eyes and all I could think was. _She's beautiful._

Just then the door bell rang "Can you get that?"

"Why don't you get it?" I snapped.

"Because I know who it is and I don't want to talk to them, Just say I've moved to Canada" She answered and I just figured how to get even for her pushing me into the pool. I answered and it was that boy. The most popular boy in school at least till I came along. What's his name? Luke, Lee, Leslie. Yeah that's it Leslie. The guy that kissed Max.

"Is Max here? And what are you doing here?" he asked quite rudely as well.

**Max's pov**

"Max, it's for you" I heard Fang yell_. I'm going to kill him, both of them actually._ I walked to the door giving both of them a death glare. _If looks could kill there'd both be dead which would save me some of trouble of having to carry on _

"What do you want?" I asked Leslie.

"To talk to you babe" He said stepping closer to me and I could hear Fang growl under his breath as Leslie put his hands on my waist and tried to pull me closer to him to kiss me but I looked at Fang then took his hands of my waist, pushed him away and slammed the door in his face. God that's got to hurt. I turned to Fang.

"You are an asshole and I hate you" I hissed before storming off to my room and went to sleep.

Katie woke me up early to go to work. When I went downstairs in jeans and a top, Fang was downstairs alone._ Of course. Sometimes he can be such a loner._

"Got your uniform?"Katie asked and I tapped my bag.

"Fang, you and the kids can come down the restaurant when you want dinner so Iggy doesn't have to cook" I said and walked out the door so I don't have to be near him. It hurts too much to just look at him let alone be near him.

Time Skip

The Flock came in the restaurant just when I was about to take my break so I walked over to them and took them to a private booth.

"This place is fancy, what moron hired you?" Iggy asked. God I didn't think he was this dumb.

"Nobody hired me Ig I'm the-" I started but was cut off by Ben, one of the waiters, came over.

"Max, someone's complained and is causing a lot of trouble" He said.

"Great" I said sarcastically and went to see who it was, feeling the flock watching me. _Your never guess who it was_.

Megan (The queen bee at our school or the slut, whichever one you prefer, I prefer both) and her two followers or should I call them her friends, well actually I call them dumb and dumber.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Yes, I asked for the manager and she isn't treating me with respect" She said in a fake sweet voice pointing at Katie "Where is the manager?"

"You're looking at her" I said in a bored. They all looked shocked, if only I had a camera.

"Well then I want to talk to the owner" She said looking as if she won

"Again you're looking at her" I said _this is really getting boring _

"What?"

Just as I was about to answer her Fang walked over to me.

"Max can we order now" Fang asked. I think his pretending to be civil for everyone else but whatever I'll go along with it.

"Yeah order anything you want, Ben will take your orders, I'll be over once I 've dealt with this but Katie you can go over now since it's your break" I said and I got three nods but just as Fang was about to leave. Megan stepped really close to him and rubbed his arm.

"Hey Nick" She said in a flirty voice, moving her hand to his chest then slowly down to his top of his jeans, stepping even closer to him if that's even possible. Making Katie laugh causing Megan to turn around. What made my heart break even more was when I noticed that Fang was about to flirt back.

"What are you laughing at slut?" She hissed. I pushed Katie out of the way.

"You have no right to call her that especially since you don't know how to keep your legs shut" I hissed back. _Ha! Take that bitch._

"At least I can satisfy a guy unlike you who can't even do that since you own boyfriend goes running to other people to satisfy him" She sneered. _Ouch. Okay calm down, don't cry in front of everyone, pretend its fine and nothing happened, like always._

"Could you three please leave" I said calmly with a fake smile before leaving with Fang, Katie and Ben, sitting next to Fang when we got there which earned me a glare from Megan but it was the only seat left unfortunately because trust me if there was another seat I definitely wouldn't be seating next to Fang. We ordered a lot and ate all of it.

"Max. Are you okay?" Katie asked once we finished eating. I nodded not trusting my voice enough to lie to her or the other.


	11. Chapter 9

**I do not own any of the characters except for Megan. Katie, Sarah , Joe and Joe's wife Lisa**

**Chapter 9**

**Max's pov**

_Don't you just love Monday's? Not_

Normal day at school; Megan trying to insult me, Leslie trying to talk to me, Boys trying to get me to go out with them, getting yelled at about my uniform etc, etc

It was 1st and 2nd period, me and Katie have double biology and they were dissecting animal hearts. I put my hand up and asked if I could go to the nurse because I didn't feel well which I wasn't lying about because I do actually feel light-headed and like I going to throw up any minute now. When I was going towards the nurse's office, well stumbling actually, I saw Fang with a girl, another redhead shocker there. She leaned closer to him and kissed him and he actually kissed her back a little bit. This just makes me fell sicker. Why does it hurt so much to see him with someone else? Sometimes I wish that I could just turn of my heart so it would just stop hurting.

**Because you love him **the voice said.

_SHUT UP!_ And of course I never got a response.

Anyway I'm going to call her redhead wonder number 2.

When I got to the nurse's office, I went to the toilet in her office and threw up, then fainted. When I woke up an hour later she said I could stay in here till lunch then after lunch too.

**Fang's pov**

Why did I just kiss that girl back? I don't even remember her name.

**Her name is Jess and you kissed her to try and forget about Max, to get her off your mind but It didn't work** Angel answered.

_Get out of my mind _I yelled.

When I got to third period, Katie and Iggy were already there but Max wasn't.

"Where's Max?" I asked once I sat down in front of them.

"She went to the nurse's office at the beginning of first period and I haven't seen her since then but I think she's still there" Katie answered and she said it in one breath. Jesus she's been spending too much time with Nudge and before I had a chance to ask why she was at the nurse's office the teacher came in and made us get to work. Joy.

**Max's pov**

It was lunch already. Me and the nurse (She won't leave me alone, afraid I'll faint again or something) were at the counter in the canteen and for the last 10 minutes, students have been coming and going with their food while the nurse has been trying to get me to eat something but I feel that if I eat anything, It'll just make me throw up again and here's a shocker for you I'm not even hungry.

**Katie's pov **

That poor woman has been standing there for about 10 minutes trying to get Max to eat something but it isn't going very good because all Max does is shake her head at everything the nurse says. Iggy and Nudge are already here; Nudge talking away really fast as usual and Iggy with his hands over his ears. Fang just came over and Iggy started talking to him and occasionally Fang would nod his head or give a one word answer. When I looked over to where Max and the nurse was. I saw the nurse begging her to eat something.

"OMG! That poor woman is practically begging her" I said out loud and all three at them looked at me.

"What are you talking about?" Iggy asked and I pointed over to where Max and the nurse were.

"What they've been there for about 15 minutes now" Iggy said

"Exactly, the nurse has been there for 15 minutes trying to get Max to eat something but all Max does is shake her head and now the poor women if practically begging her" I said.

"Why does the nurse want her to eat so bad she's begging her anyway?" Iggy asked.

"Because when Max went to the nurses office she threw up then fainted and didn't wake up for an hour but the nurse won't send her home because there's no-one there to look after her and she wants Max to eat so it won't happen again" I replied and all of them looked around at Max and the nurse and we all looked down at our food except for Fang who just got up and started to go towards Max. _Wow he doesn't waste much time._

**Max's pov**

I saw Fang on his way over here and I could tell from his eyes he was definitely not happy. Well I'm not happy anyway mostly because of him. This is his fault. He did this to me.

"Please eat something honey" The nurse softly and of course I shook my head.

**Please eat something maximum **the voice a.k.a. Jeb.

_No_

**Please maximum eat, don't make me do this**

_No_

**Fine you leave me no other choice, I'm sorry**

_To do what?_ I asked and of course got no reply but pain in my head.

**Nurse's pov**

The girl. Max gasped and clutched her head.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Make it stop please" She choked but before I had time to ask what she meant, she fell unconscious and the new boy, I think his name is Nick, luckily caught her.

**Fang's pov**

Max fell unconscious and I got there just in time to catch her. I picked her up and followed the nurse back to her office and put Max down.

**Max's pov**

When I woke up I was back in the nurses office, both her and Fang were staring at me, watching me closely. Fang looked really angry _Ohh I'm in trouble, he looks really_ _angry and that's not going to be good _I thought_ well I'm angry at him too so there. I_ _mentally stoke my tongue out at him._

"Are you okay, honey?" The nurse said gently and I nodded and tried to get up but

Fang pushed me back down, quite rudely I might add.

"Is your head still hurting? Are you hungry? You haven't eaten..." She started but I interrupted her by shaking my head answering both question, she continued "Are you sure? You haven't eaten all day which is probably what caused you to get them headaches and faint earlier" and I continued to shake my head and she nodded leaving the room which left me and Fang alone. Fang just shoved a tray of food towards me "eat" _wow his gone back to his usual one word self and guess what I did._ _Guess_. I shook my head. If you guys didn't get it I'll break it down for you, your-not -that-smart.

Anyway, he looked like he was about to kill me. Good at least then the pain would stop.

"Eat it now" I shook my head "Or I'll make you" I shook my head I am getting so good at this He picked a sandwich up and was about to shove it in my mouth but I made it go across the room and onto the floor. I could feel tears coming when he said fine before sitting down next to me on the bed in the nurse's office and stared at me. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them, with my head resting on them so Fang couldn't see my face and let the tears run down my face. But unfortunately Fang noticed and put an arm around my shoulder, I tried to shrug it off but he just held me tighter and pulled me towards him. I shrugged it off.

"Please just leave me alone please this is your entire fault" I said in a small voice. He looked a bit confused but after he saw the look on my face he left quietly after mumbling "Fine, you know what I don't care anymore". After he left I started sobbing and didn't stop until the nurse said I could go home.

_Later that night at home_

Sarah went to bed 10 minutes ago and everyone was bored and luckily for me I was able to avoid Fang all night till Nudge had an idea.

"OMG, I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier, it's a great idea, OMG, OMG" Nudge rambled but after seeing the looks everyone gave her she said 5 horrible words.

"Let's play truth and dare."

Everyone except me said "yes" or nodded

"Come on Max! Please!" Nudge kept saying over and over, now both she and Angel were giving me the bambi eyes. I nodded reluctantly._ Stupid Bambi eyes._

"Yay! Okay I'll go first" Nudge started then stopped to think, _Wow that's a first_. "Okay Fang, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Fang said emotionally.

"Do you love anyone in the flock?" Nudge said thinking she might actually get something out of him but she doesn't know how much of a jerk or how sneaky he is.

"Yes, Iggy truth or dare?" Fang asked.

"Dare." he said happily not caring what it is.

"Kiss Katie."

Iggy slowly looked at Katie then slowly leaned forward and their lips met and then slowly pulled apart, Katie shyly turned away so Iggy couldn't see her blushing. After a while they both recovered and Iggy turned to Gazzy.

"Gazzy, truth or dare?"

"Erm, truth"

"Were you the one who blew up the science lab a few days ago?"

"Yeah"

"Awesome" Iggy said hi-fiving him and then saw the look on my face and everyone shuffled back a little bit except Fang of course.

"Nudge truth or dare?"

"Erm well I want to pick dare but I'm scared because well you're really mean about giving out dares, of course Max is worse because she is just plain cruel but I don't want to choose truth because your even worse and-" Nudge was rambling on and thank the lord for Gazzy, my little trooper, who very nicely put his hand over her mouth and said "just choose".

"Dare" she said and as soon as she did he got a really evil smile on his face but not as evil as mine. Muahahahahahahahaha. What an evil laugh.

"I dare you to eat Max's cooking" he said smiling; I got up and went to the kitchen and made her soup. Once she ate it she went really pale and ran to the bathroom to throw up. I immediately ran after her of course, _is my cooking really that bad_. When we got back to the others they all asked if she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said which was probably one of the shortest sentences she has ever said, _I'm worried now._ "Katie, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Erm...truth" Katie said looking rather nervous. _If it was me asking she would want to kill herself because I am that evil, I repeat muahahahaha._

"Is it true that you like Iggy?" Nudge asked, as soon as she did Katie turned bright red and whispered so quietly that even I strained to hear.

"Yeah." No-one seemed shocked but Iggy had a smug grin on her face and got up and went to sit by her placing his arm over her shoulders and kissed her, we were all staring at them till it got a bit too far, then I coughed to remind them of where they were. They pulled apart and Iggy had a small grin on his face till I made the "I'm watching you" gesture, then he frowned and put his head down on Katie's shoulder to cover up his fear.

_Oh yeah, I'm good_.

Katie was yet again bright red but this time she had a massive grin on her face, when she came back to planet Earth she said,

"Truth or dare Max?"

"Dare" I said without hesitating.

"I dare you to kiss the pizza guy." _What! Oh I'll get her back for this, she will pay._

"What pizza guy? He hasn't come yet." I said trying to get out of it.

"Then we'll wait" she said grinning smugly. _I hate her._

We waited at least 15 minutes before the pizzas finally got here; it was the same guy from the other night, the one who was really flirting with me. He grinned widely when I opened the door. _I can't believe she is going to make me do this._ I took the pizzas from him and handed them to Fang who was glaring at the pizza guy (whose name is Matt by the way), _what's Fangs problem?_ I stepped outside and closed the door slightly to block my view of Fang.

Before I changed my mind I grabbed Matt's shoulders and forcefully kissed him for about 3 seconds then let go, smiled at him then walked back into the house grinning like a maniac._ That would definitely piss him off the jerk, also to show Katie she wasn't going to get to me._

"Ari, truth or dare?"

"Tru-" he was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. I went to get it and was surprised to see the pizza guy still standing there.

"You, erm, forgot to pay for the, erm, pizzas" he stuttered. Wow I'm good.

"Right. Sorry. Here you go." I gave him the money and slammed the door and re-entered the living room.

When I returned I raised my eyebrow at Ari asking which he was choosing.

"Truth." He said looking really scared.

"Where do Iggy and Gazzy hide their bombs?" I asked. He looked surprised probably thinking I was going to be really mean _but hey what can I say, I'm in a good mood._ As soon as I said it Iggy and Gazzy started protesting and when they went to go and hide their bombs somewhere else but I made some rope from in the corner tie them up in like super speed. _Go me!_

"In Iggy's underwear drawer" he said when I asked him again. _Okay ewwwwww! I'm going to have to go into there to get them, no way!_ I think everyone saw what I was thinking when they saw my reaction and burst out laughing.

"Forget it, I am not going anywhere near his underwear." I said pointing at Iggy shivering. _Grosssss!_

"Okayy back to the game people I mean come on I want to carry on and-" Nudge started but was cut off by Gazzy who suddenly turned her around by her shoulders and kissed her, it only lasted a few seconds but still shocked us all, even Fangs mouth was touching the ground._ That's really something._ When they pulled apart. Nudge was shocked herself and when Gazzy looked at us, he shrugged his shoulders and just said "What? I just wanted her to shut up!" This bought a whole new round of silence.

"Okay Angel, truth or dare?" Ari said trying to break the silence.

"Truth." She answered.

"Have you ever read peoples mind during a test?"

"Yes. But only if I'm really really stuck." She said looking at me, thinking of what I was going to do to punish her. _Don't worry sweetie. I'm in no mood to punish you, _I tried to tell her.

"Thank you Max." Angel said sweetly, hugging me and I smiled while everyone looked kind of confused. "Max, truth or dare?" she asked innocently.

"Truth." I said, God it's getting late, _I'm so tired._

"Well, I've been wondering, who is the redhead that you keep thinking of? And is there a special reason you're thinking of poisoning her?" she asked innocently and I think my eyes as well as everyone else's grew to the size of saucers, I could feel everyone's eyes on me but I only looked back at one pair of them and they looked really confused. Fang. _Crap!_

"Erm...Okayy...it's getting late guys...time for bed...Now!" I said really fast.

I got loads of protesting and complaining as I shuffled everyone towards the stairs.

"BED!" I said firmly, with loads of authority showing in my voice and they all went to bed. I went to my bedroom thankful that all that was over, only to be cursing when I saw Fang looking very uncomfortable sitting on my bed.

"We need to talk"


	12. Chapter 10

**I do not own any of the characters except for Megan, Katie, Sarah, Joe and Joe wife Lisa.**

**Chapter 10**

**Max's pov**

"Erm...Can we...err...rain...check, I'm...erm...tired" I said, well stuttered._ Wow, Maximum Ride stuttered. Damn._

"Tough" He said. _Crap I guess I'm not going to get out of this that easily _and he shut the door to show me I was staying. _Damn him, he's so hot! Wait, stop, he is a jerk remember. He kissed Jessica, he broke your heart._

"Fine. What do you want? Me to tell you what happened with Leslie. An explanation, an answer, me to tell you how much it hurt to see Jessica kiss you, how it broke my heart when I saw you kiss her back or when you were going to flirt with Megan or when you found out I was alive and acted like you didn't give a damn or maybe you could tell me what happened to my best friend. Well tough shit, I'm not going to." I said my voice breaking half way through. I could feel the tears in my eyes. _No I am not going to cry, especially not in front of Him! _I walked to my bathroom, slammed and locked the door before he could come near me. I turned the taps on and slid down the bathroom door and pulled my knees to my chest and let the tears roll down my cheeks.

_I can't believe I said that to him._

**Fangs POV**

"Fine. What do you want? Me to tell you what happened with Leslie. An explanation, an answer, me to tell you how much it hurt to see Jessica kiss you, how it broke my heart when I saw you kiss her back or when you were going to flirt with Megan or when you found out I was alive and acted like you didn't give a damn or maybe you could tell me what happened to my best friend. Well tough shit, I'm not going to." She said and I could hear the hurt, the pain in her face and her eyes, even though I could see she was trying to hide it. Before I could move nearer to her, she was in the bathroom with the door locked and the taps on, I knocked on the door.

"Max let me in please" She didn't answer so I guessed that was a no. I sat down on the other side of the door; I could hear her crying even though the taps were on.

"Max, please let me in" I asked but she still didn't answer. _What have I done?_

**Max POV**

Fang kept asking me to let him but I didn't even answer him, I felt the pressure on the door as I knew he would sit on the other side of it. _Why does it always hurt to see him with someone else? Why do I have feelings for him in the first place? It is so not right. He's always felt like a brother to me. Well except for now._

_**Because maybe you two were meant to be **_the voice said.

"Argh, can't you just leave me alone for once in my miserable life" I accidently said out loud, so as soon as I did, a big loud "No!" responded from Fang then silence. I finally stopped crying, so I decided to turn the taps off.

"Max please just let me come in so I can talk to you. Please." he said. _Wow, it's like he is begging and he actually said more than like his usual limit of 5 words. Wow!_

"I'll think about it" I said.

"For God's sake Max let me in before I get Iggy up here to pick the lock." He said and even though it was emotionless I could still hear a little bit of anger in it. I stood up and turned the lock on the door, then turned the handle and opened the door a little bit but still sat awkwardly by the door so he couldn't come in or see me because I knew my eyes were still puffy and red, I definitely didn't want him to see me looking like this.

"Max. Let. Me. Come. In." He said but took breaths between each word to control his anger and I knew it was probably to keep himself from thinking of ways to body slam the door.

"Err...Let me think about that" I paused pretending to think about it."No!" I said. _Wow, I got my sarcasm back, it's a miracle, and I am complete now._

"Fine" He hissed and I felt him sit back down.

After 5 minutes of silence, I got bored.

After 10 minutes I got really bored.

15 minutes was just plain torture, I think I might die of boredom.

After 20 minutes I moved away from the slightly open door rather quickly and because Fang was putting a bit too much pressure on the other side of the door, my absence made his body tumble backwards and he ended up with his feet in the air, by his head. I sat down by the bath, and shrugged "Oops." I said innocently but inside I could feel my head laughing and doing a little happy dance. He glared at me after he had got up; I glared back at him, then pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them. He stopped glaring and moved to sit next to me, leaning against the bath; he didn't take his eyes off me when he gracefully sat on the bathroom floor. He really knew how to make me feel uncomfortable. _God he is so hot, maybe I should just forgive him. NO YOU ARE MAD AT HIM, remember; get that into your thick skull. Jeez. _After I lectured myself for like a minute. I moved away from Fang and sat further down the bath. As soon as he looked like he was going to move closed to me, I stopped him. "You wanted to talk, so talk." I snapped. He looked at me for a while then opened his mouth.

"Max..." He started but then stopped, probably not knowing how to continue or he was just trying to annoy me. After a while of silence I hugged my knees even closer to my chest, if that's possible and put my head down on them. Then he started talking again.

"Was Jessica the reason you haven't been talking to me lately, or even looking at me for that matter? Why you've been acting weird?" I could hear the curiosity and anger in his voice as he said it.

I shrugged.

"God damn it Max just answer me properly" Fang hissed, and just to piss him off I shook my head and I heard him growl under his breath, I could imagine his forehead creasing as he frowned.

"Max..."he warned and I could tell he was losing his patience so I answered him.

"Yes, but it was more the fact that you were kissing her back and that when I saw you again after thinking you were dead I was so happy I was more than happy I can't even described but you didn't seem to care. I thought you were my best friend. Why didn't you care? You hesitated when I asked you to stay, you have hardly said anything to me and anything you have said wasn't nice, you've practically acted like I don't exist" I answered him quietly, I wasn't even sure he had heard me but then he was talking again.

**Fangs POV**

"Max, you don't understand" I snapped. "I didn't want to kiss..." she cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"Didn't want to kiss her!" she yelled, "You sure as hell looked like you did to me!"

I put my head in my hands.

"Max for once could you actually shut up and listen to me" I said and I think from my tone she could tell I was getting frustrated. "Max I know this is cheesy, but I kissed whatever-her-name-was and started flirting with Megan to get you off my mind for once since well...you remember." When I finished she looked up at me and asked very quietly I had to strain to hear her.

"Did it work?"

I looked at the door, "No." I sighed before continuing "And I hesitated in staying because you looked happy and you had a new best friend and I didn't want to ruin that for you. I thought it would be better if I didn't stay. I been pretending you don't exist as another way to forget you and because it hurts Max, you replaced me. You don't need me anymore and it kills me just like it killed me to see that guy kiss you and you not push him away."

"I was too shocked to push him away and I wasn't even listening to him speak so I had no idea what he was going to or what he was staying. Plus if you stayed you would have seen me push him away and punch him." She took a deep breath and carried on "I will always need you no matter what even if I don't seem like I do. Do you know what I was like when I found out you were dead? It hurt more to see you dead then the others even though I love them to pieces I love you in a different way, you were; my rock, my best friend, you were what kept me together. I never replaced you, yeah Katie's my best friend but you are my best best friend"

Again we sat in silence for a while. _I am sick of sitting in silence. _

"Max promise me you won't run away." I said breaking the silence as I moved to sit closer to her.

"From what?" she asked looking at me with confused brown eyes but instead of answering her I leaned in and kissed her. I felt her hesitate before she put her arms around my neck and kissed me back.

**Maxs POV**

OMG! He leaned in and kissed me. I hesitated before I put my arms over his shoulders and tugged him closer, kissing him back. _God he is a good kisser _was all I could think while our lips were connected, well some of me was screaming OMG! OMG! OMG! When we pulled apart he sat back down next to me but placed his strong arm around my shoulder, I knew he was thinking I was going to make a run for it, but I was quite happy just sitting here. I moved in closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder, I could see his eyes widen and his eyebrows shot up. _Ha that'll show him. _

"You didn't run." he whispered in my ear and I smiled.

"Guess not." I whispered back and kissed on the cheek as I moved away grinning.

"Why did you run away all those other times I kissed you?" he asked me and I kept quiet trying to think of a suitable answer.

"It was mainly because I was scared that I'd get hurt or if we broke up the flock would split in two...again." I whispered really quietly and was kind of shocked that he was able to hear me but I could tell by his face that he did. He looked hurt.

"Max. Listen to me, I would never hurt you or split up the flock again. I promise." He said and kissed me again, but we were pulled apart for a different reason this time, a scream pierced our nice moment.

Nudge's scream.

As soon as we heard Nudges scream we both jumped apart and ran into her room in fighting stances and everyone else followed us. Then we saw there were no flyboys and Nudge was just sitting there staring at her computer with her mouth hanging open.

"Why did you scream Nudge?" I asked kind of irritated for pulling me away from kissing Fang but she just ignored me.

"Has Harry Potter risen from the pages to save us all from pin ultimate downfall?" Iggy remarked, _he was so not helping right now._

She just continued to ignore us.

"This can't be happening." she kept mumbling over and over again before I snapped at her, "What can't be happening?" She looked at me and then pointed at the computer screen.

"Come look at the latest school update on their website." she said_, wow that must have been the shortest sentence she has ever said. _

We all gathered around her to look at the screen.

**We are sorry to inform you that your head teacher, Ms Carter was in a tragic car accident a few days ago and I am sorry to say she didn't survive. There has been many queries as to who would take over her position, the vice principal however as you know resigned before the accident, so Ms Carters sister, Marian Janssen, has wilfully taken over the role of headmistress of the school, and will be running the school from this day on. **

And then the picture of Marian Janssen confirmed my thoughts that it was actually her, it was actually the Director. With her she always bought trouble, big trouble.

"OMG." said Me, Angel and Nudge at the same time while everyone else just looked confused.

"What? You know her?" Fang asked emotionlessly. _God he talking a lot more today. Oh crap! We told them about the director but I never mentioned what she looked like or her real name, oh well...they know now._

I pointed to the screen and said one word. "Director."

"What she's the director?" Gazzy asked and I nodded.

"And she's going to run our school?" Katie asked quietly speaking for the first time and all I could do was nod and sit on Nudges bed. Fang came and put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in so I could lay my head against his chest and he kissed my hair. "Everything is going to be fine. We'll just move schools. Start all over again." he said and as soon as he did he got 6 different responses but they all had the same meaning.

"No, I don't want to go" Gazzy complained

"Are you two dating now?" Iggy said

"We shouldn't have to move schools and start all over again, it's not fair" Was Katie's reaction

"Yeah, Katie's right it's not fair, we never had a place to settle down and now we have and I've only just made new friends and..." Nudge whined

"Can we stay please?" Angel whispered tears in her eyes

"I'm not going" Ari said confidently. It was quiet for a couple of minutes before I looked up and realised it was quiet because they were looking at me, waiting for me to make a decision.

"We're not going to leave, we're going to stay right here and continue as normal and If she says something or tries to capture us then we'll move on or deal with her" I said in that firm leader voice of mine hiding all of my worries down "Time for bed"

I got nods and grunts from them all. _They're all starting to turn into Fangs, OMG! The world's going to end_ I thought_ nothing like good old sarcasm to cheer a person up. _I stood up and after tucking Angel, Ari, and Gazzy, Nudge in and checked on Sarah, I went back into my room to find Fang sitting on my bed waiting for me. I sat down next to him on the bed.

"Hey" I said and he smiled at me. We sat like that for a while in silence _Is it me or is there a lot of silences happening lately._

"Are you okay max?" Fang asked breaking the silence and looking at me

"Yeah" I lied and he gave me a look which said **tell- me- the- truth- or- I'll- make- you**

"Fine Fang, I'm worried about what the director might do" I snapped at him

"Me too Max, but everything will be okay" He said and pulled me into a hug. We pulled apart after a while but I still stayed in his arms because I like it.

"Can you stay in here with me tonight please?" I whispered and his arms around me tightened

"Sure" he said we lay down on the bed and Fang pulled the quilt over us


	13. Chapter 11

**I do not own any of the characters except for Megan, Katie, Sarah, Joe and Joe wife Lisa.**

**Chapter 11**

**Max's pov -****Tuesday morning- beginning of school**

I was standing by my locker watching everyone walk by and Megan of course glared at me when she went past. I turned back round to my locker and grabbed my maths text book _God I hate Maths so much! It is so boring it should be illegal. _When I turned away from it again to watch as more people walk by, well at least I was till someone stepped in front of me blocking my view _jeez people these days. _CRAP its Leslie. He came right up in my face bursting my personal bubble.

"Can I help you?" I snapped when he didn't say what he wanted and then he moved even closer, making me back into my locker which was still open.

"I'm going to make you regret rejecting me if it's the last thing I do. I missed you blondie" He whispered and it might of been quiet but there was something about the way he said it which made me think he meant it and whatever he was going to do to make me regret it was going to be bad but hey I'm a mutant so who cares. He kissed me forcefully and felt up my ass before walked away after looking at my fearful face and putting a smug look on his face of course.

I just stood there for who knows how long but I can tell you that no-one else is in the corridor which means I'm late but after what he said and did I couldn't move. When I finally snapped out of my trace I slammed my locker door shut and went on my merry little way to the torture of maths which I still think should be illegal. I walked in the door and as soon as I did Mrs Jones turned to me and started yelling at me for been 12.5 minutes late but I just went to my sit next to Katie and ignored her after I muttered "sorry miss" when I sat down Fang, who was sitting behind me, kicked my chair so I'd turn around but I didn't I just ignored him, Katie and everyone because the only thing I could hear was what Leslie said. He said it really creepy like a voice I'd heard before but I couldn't put a face or name to it and he called me blondie. Why can't I remember who that asshole sounds like? I stay like that completely frozen in my chair for the rest of the lesson and I knew Fang would want to talk to me about why I was like this and why I am ignoring him every time he kicks my chair or whispers my name but I don't want to tell him it will only worry him and he will force me into leaving and because I might just be paranoid. When the bell rang I grabbed my bag and ran out of there before Fang could grab me and get what happened out of me. Then I remembered something I'd forgotten because I was so wrapped up in what he said I forgot that he kissed me. HE KISSED ME AND GRABBED MY ASS. HE KISSED ME AND GRABBED MY ASS. EWWWW.

I went into the library because luckily for me I had a free period. I sat down at the table in the corner which was half hidden which was good for me. I spent the next hour doing homework and trying to figure out why the way Leslie said what he said and why it was so familiar and why him calling me blondie gave me a really bad feeling. When the bell rang I went to my next lesson. Is it me or is this day going by too fast.

**Time skip - At the end of school.**

**Max's pov**

Luckily I was able to avoid the flock all day. _Woo go me! _The end of school bell rang and I went out, behind the school and shot up into the sky. I went home and went straight into Jeb's study for anything that could help put a name or face to Leslie because sadly all day my brain came up with nothing. Maybe I'm just being paranoid; I mean what could Leslie possibly have to do with any of this?

_**Maybe it's all part of a bigger picture **_The voice pitched in but before I could say/ think anything I heard the front door slam which meant the Flock was back. I ran over to Jeb's study door shut it, locked it and pushed the bookcase in front of it so even of Iggy picked the lock he won't be able to get through.

_What do you mean?_

_**Maybe it's all part of a bigger picture **_It repeated. _God for once can't you actually help me but no you just say annoying riddle that I don't understand._

"MAX!" I heard Fang and the others yell and I could tell that I have some explaining to do. They continued to yell for me and while I looked around Jeb's study. When they finally figured out that I was in Jeb's study and that they weren't going to get in, they left me in there of course after trying to convince me to come out but I just turned into Fang and ignored them, not saying a word and of course Fang didn't leave he just stayed there outside the door, on the floor.

_God this is so frustrating, why can't I find anything? Who is really is Leslie? What could he have to do with the school or Itex?_

_**All part of a bigger picture Maximum. Remember that. It will help you.**_

_You are so annoying do you know that?_

I spent 2 hours in their trying to find something but after a while I started to get hungry, so I moved the bookcase and Fang must of heard because he was standing up when I came out he had a very pissed of look on his face. Uh oh.

As soon as I stepped out he grabbed my arm roughly I might add and dragged me into his room.

"What the hell is going on Max?" He hissed.

I opened my mouth and closed it again, I was going to have to really think about how to tell him the truth, and otherwise things could get really out of hand.

"Today at the start of school..."

_I mean should I even tell him about Leslie kissing me?_

_**It would probably be for the best. Honesty is the best policy.**_

_GO AWAY! DO I REALLY NEED A SIGN OR SOMETHING?_

I must have really spaced out or something because Fang was suddenly shaking me.

"Sorry, voice." I told him, think Max think. "Today at the start of school-"

"I think I got that bit Max" He hissed. "Just tell me what happened."

"Well I was by my locker and Leslie came up to me and then he was like all in my face and babbling on about revenge and that and all I wanted was for him to move so I answered him back and then he, he, he kind of kissed me -" I knew I was rambling but I couldn't stop. "Then I couldn't stop thinking about something he'd said so I concentrated on it all day and then when we got home I done my best to get in and get to the study before everyone else could talk to me, and then I still couldn't find anything to jog my memory so I sat down, then after a while I opened the door and then you grabbed me, asked me to talk, the voice started talking, then I snapped back to reality then I started to talk and haven't breathed in a while, so now I'm going to stop." I breathed in deeply and just studied Fangs face, I could see the shock, confusion and anger in his eyes.

"Erm... Okay. Did you say he kissed you?" Fang asked quietly.

"Erm yeah, I mean kind of and then grabbed my ass." I mumbled.

"He grabbed you ass? How long did it last?"

"The kiss or him grabbing my ass?"

"The kiss"

Now I'm confused. "Not sure I was only really concentrating on getting him away from me to be honest, does it matter?"

"Well yeah because it will alter my decision on whether to punch his face in or break both his legs." Fang was so cute when his angry.

"Well you can't do either." I teased.

"And why would that be?"

"Well for one the Director is the head teacher, and two if you break any part of his body he won't tell me why he seems different or maybe even familiar" I said.

"Good point but what about if we capture him and then I can torture that out of him" I thought he was serious until I saw the grin spread over his face and he chuckled. So we were both laughing and before I knew it I was up against the wall and we were doing a lot more than laughing.

"Stop stop." I said. "Did we do dinner?"

"Who cares? Let me starve." he mumbled between kisses.

"Erm, Max, Fang, I'm hungry." We pulled apart quickly and turned around to see four little heads sticking out from around the corner, Angel, Ari, Nudge and Gazzy.

"Alright we'll be right there." I said.

"Yeah and then we can order Chinese, I'm not in the mood to cook." I heard Iggy's voice from around the corner too. Should've known they would all come, safety in numbers they say.

_**Yes Max, safety does come in numbers. Whether they are welcome or not. Remember that Max.**_

**Director's pov**

I can't believe she's gone. What will I do without her? I know we weren't the closest sisters but we were still sisters and I loved her. At least my appointment with Dr Fitzpatrick went well, and my plan can soon be put into action.

**Max's pov**

We ordered an enormous amount of Chinese food, the people that probably own the place think they've won the lottery and enormous is a big understatement really. Once we ate it all we could barely move literally, let's just hope an eraser or flyboy doesn't come because we'd be utterly useless. We watched a little bit of TV but after a while when I looked around I saw that everyone was on the verge of falling asleep so I ordered everyone to bed. I went up to my room and Fang followed but after a quick kiss went to change his clothes and came back into my room lucky I had just finished getting changed or that would have been really embarrassing if he walked in on me. He came over to me and put his arms around my waist.

"Hey" I muttered

"Hey" He said as he leaned into me but just as he was about to kiss me the doorbell rang. I groaned and went to leave but Fang grabbed me and pulled me back to him.

"Ignore it" he whispered in my ear and kissed me but suddenly I heard someone scream "MAX" which made me pull away from Fang and run downstairs to Angel who was standing by the door and I gasped at who was at the door.


	14. Chapter 12

**Do not own any of the characters except for Megan, Katie, Sarah, Joe and Joe's wife Lisa**

**Chapter 12**

_**Previously**_

"_Hey" He said as he leaned into me but just as he was about to kiss me the doorbell rang. I groaned and went to leave but Fang grabbed me and pulled me back to him._

"_Ignore it" he whispered in my ear and kissed me but suddenly I heard someone scream "MAX" which made me pull away from Fang and run downstairs to Angel who was standing by the door and I gasped at who was at the door._

**Max's pov**

"Mom? Ella?" I said in disbelief. There in front of me stood my mom and Ella, both bruised and bloody. I moved out of my fighting stand and out of the way so they could come in.

I motioned for them to sit down on the sofa and as they made their way there Ella stumbled and fell but luckily Iggy was walking in at the same time and caught her.

"What's going on? We were asleep." He said.

"We?" I asked hands on my hips walking towards him but just as I got in front of him Katie walked in rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on? It too early for all this drama." She said sleepily leaning on Iggy. I raised my eyebrows and told Iggy to patch up my mom and Ella and that I would deal with him tomorrow.

While Iggy was dealing with mom and Ella, Sarah suddenly came running over to me and holding her hands up for me to pick her up, and my mom looked at me with a questioning look in her eyes.

_Shit! She doesn't know who Sarah is or Katie. OMG! She probably thinks Sarah's mine!_

I gave her a look which said I'll-explain-everything-tomorrow. Once Iggy was done I handed Sarah to Fang.

"Okay, moms, Ella, have a shower and go to bed and we'll go shopping once mom and Ella have explained exactly what happened to them to me and Fang in private tomorrow. BED NOW!" I said firmly and when everyone went to go upstairs, I yelled for them to wait. "IGGY, KATIE, we'll talk tomorrow too." They nodded and continued upstairs holding hands.

When I went upstairs to my room Fang was already there sitting on my bed._ Shocker._ I went straight to my drawers and pulled out two pairs of pj's hoping they will fit mom and Ella. I walked towards Jeb's old room which mom was staying in and Ella was sleeping in Katie's room which will soon be Ella's room since Katie was bunking with Iggy and since Fang is bunking with me we are thinking about turning his room into a games room. I knocked on the door of Jeb's old room.

"Come in." She said in a weak voice that I could barely even hear her. I walked in and sat down next to her on the bed, she had her head in her hands and I could hear her sobbing, I put my arm over her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"Everything's going to be alright, okay?" I said rubbing her back trying to soothe her. After she had calmed down, she changed into the pyjamas.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep" she said while getting into bed.

"Okay, do you want me to stay in here with you?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I'll be okay honey, but could you get me some sleeping pills to help me sleep because I don't think I can do it the natural way." She said in a motherly tone, I nodded and later came back up with some sleeping pills and a glass of water. I shut the door and went and knocked on Ella's soon to be room, she didn't answer so I just walked in to see her sitting by the window. I handed her the pj's and told her that there were some sleeping pills by the bed with a glass of water if needed, and if they don't help she could come and wake me up. I hugged her then went back to Fang. As soon as I walked into my room I broke down crying. Fang came and hugged me until I finally stopped. _I knew there was a perfectly good reason why I kept him around._ He picked me up in bridal style and put me down on the bed under the covers.

"Night Max" he whispered lying down next to me but I was already fast asleep and couldn't reply.

**Tomorrow Morning**

When I was up, showered and dressed I went into the kitchen where everyone was. Iggy was making breakfast, Katie was helping him, Nudge was talking full speed to Ella trying to cheer her up, Mom was staring into space, Angel and Ari were talking, Gazzy looked like he was trying hard not to fart, Fang was playing with Sarah who was sitting on his lap playing with his hair. I sat down next to Fang and waited impatiently for Iggy to finish making breakfast. Once all the grub was in my stomach, safe and sound, I announced the plan for today.

"Joe will be here in a minute for Sarah, me and Fang are calling in sick so we can get the 411 on what happened to mom and Ella, you lot are going to school, Katie has work afterwards until half 5, then we can go shopping." I said and immediately got moans and questions thrown at me. "No questions asked. Do as you are told! Or you will regret it!" They all looked at me in horror and grabbed their backpacks as they left rather abruptly.

"I've left your clothes on your bed, they've been washed." Fang said breaking the silence. We all looked at him in surprise, I mean come on, it's Fang. While mom and Ella changed, Joe came for Sarah who was very reluctant to let go of Fang. _Muahahahahahaha now I have blackmail on the amazing, unemotional Fang._

**Gazzy's POV**

God it's so unfair that we have to go to school and Max and Fang don't, as soon as Ella and Dr M tell them what happened which will probably take an hour they'll probably go up to her room and make out. If me and Iggy had the day off we could've tested our new bomb, Big Boy the 2nd, maybe we could ditch.

I whispered my idea to Iggy and at the same time nodded and started to make our plans.

**Angel's pov**

I was talking to Ari about movies when Katie came over

"Hey Angel, can you tell me what Gazzy and Iggy are planning?"

"The usual; ditching school, stealing a car, joyriding and bomb testing" I said sweetly, smiling at her shocked face "Oh and they want to get ice cream"

"Okay, thanks" She said and walked back over to Nudge.

**Max's pov**

After mom and Ella were changed, we all went into Jab's study and sat down.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"I remember being asleep cus I was dreaming about Sean-"Ella was cut off though by Dr M.

"Sean? Who's Sean?" Mom said quickly.

"No-one" She replied, "Just a boy from school." I could see her blushing.

"Anyway mom, Ella, back to what happened?" I said.

"Like Ella said we were asleep when she came rushing into my room saying she could hear people downstairs, I told her to go back to bed, that she was imagining things-"

"But I wasn't imagining things, I knew I wasn't, so I decided to go down ad check for myself" Ella said calmly, "I had gotten to the bottom of the stairs when someone really big and strong grabbed me and put their hand over my mouth, but I managed to yell to mom-"

Dr M cut her off again, "So I came running down the stairs to see Ella being tied up by a big beefy man dressed all in black, I was about to go down and help her, or try to at least, when another man came out of my study holding a photo I had taken of the 3 of us the last time you were there. He told me to come to him quietly or he'd hurt Ella-"

"I could hear the whole thing and would've been able to see it if the big guy hadn't blindfolded me." Ella commented.

"Yes baby, I know, so I carried on down the stairs and the second guy hit me and the next thing I know I could feel the ground beneath me moving so I assumed we were in a vehicle of some sort, but like Ella I had been gagged and blindfolded so I couldn't check up on her." I could see her eyes welling up, "I had no idea what had happened to her, I was so worried but after a while I felt the vehicle stop, then once they had moved something else out of the back, which I assumed was Ella, they came back for me. I knew not to resist, it was pointless. I could hear some engines as we started to move, I guessed that we were on a plane because once we had been in flight for about 10 minutes my ears had popped. I estimated that we had been in the air for about 10 hours, but I couldn't really tell. The jolt from the landing made me black out and when I woke up I was in a medical room of some sort and in the bed next to me I could see Ella eating some green jelly, she caught my eye and weakly smiled at me, only then did I start to notice the bruising around her face and her arms, I wanted to check her all over for bruises, I was thankful that she had wanted to wear her thicker pyjama's that night otherwise the bruising surely would've been worse. All I could think was that this was entirely my fault." She stopped talking and put her head in her hands.

"Its okay mom, I'm sure Ella can carry on now, can't you?" I asked Ella.

"Yeah sure" Ella said, her eyes lingering on the back of her mom's head, she shook her head slightly and carried on from where her mom had left off. "After I had finished my jelly, I was about to say something to mom, but a lady in a white cost came in and asked us how we were feeling, mom immediately started to fire questions at the lady about why we were here, where we actually were and stuff. All the lady said was that we were in a facility in the British countryside and that her name was Dr Adams and that she was responsible for looking after us until we could be moved to a different room. Mom wanted to know why we were there but Dr Adams just ignored her, looked at us both and smiled weirdly. Just as she was leaving she told us that she was not at liberty to tell us why we were being kept here, but someone would be able to tell us once we had been moved to a different location in the facility. After a while Dr Adams came back and told us no free rooms were available so we would have to share a room that already had 3 people in it. We got out of our beds, still in our pyjamas and we followed the Dr to our new room. We went down so many corridors, in and out of lifts, through doors, up stairs; I had no idea where we were. Then we stopped outside a plain grey door and she took a key from her pocket and unlocked it, we walked in and just before she shut it again she told us that a Dr Ter Borcht would explain everything to us in due course. When we were in the room there was hardly any light and seeing as I couldn't find a light switch I asked mom to try and help me find it, but a voice from within the room said that there wasn't a light switch in the room and that the lights were operated elsewhere." Ella stopped to take a sip of her drink.

"It's okay Ella, I'll carry on now." Mom said, taking her head out of her hands, "I found two spare beds in one corner of the room and took Ella's hand to guide her to them. After what I would guess was 2 hours the lights were turned on and the room was filled with bright lights. We were then able to see everything and everyone in the room. It turned out that there were three other people sharing the room with us, the oldest had to be about 17 while the other two were about 13 or 14 perhaps. They looked at us questioningly for a while and then finally found the courage to ask us what we could do, and after some explaining on our side and theirs, they told and showed us what they could do. They're like you Max, they have wings but they were born in England not America, there was one girl and two boys; Laura and Jacob were the same age, twins, and Matthew was the oldest, a leader of some sort to the other two. Their wings were completely jet black, they were beautiful, just like yours are and the rest of the flocks."

"Okay, then what happened mom?" I asked looking at Fang who looked anxious to hear more but still cautious like always about the idea that there could be more of us all over the world, his thoughts were echoing mine I'm sure.

Mom continued then, "Well like Dr Adams said the Ter Borcht guy came to talk to us. All he told us was that he needed to find you and the others, and to do so he was going to hold us ransom or something, I found him very difficult to understand due to his accent. He returned us to our room and we explained everything to the others, then after we had returned from the canteen from lunch, we started to hatch a plan. We were going to try and escape. We stayed up all night while the others explained the layouts and exits of the facility and our plan finally took shape, and that we decided sooner was better than later and it would start the following morning. After our second night in the room, Ella pretended to be ill so we would get taken to the medical room, once there I managed to punch our escort in the solar plexus and grabbing Ella's hand ran to the windows on one side of the room. Once we were out on the lawn, I saw Matthew and Sarah fly toward us and pluck us off the ground while we were running. Unfortunately Jacob had been caught and killed in the rush of our escape, our status was now 'shoot on sight', now there was only four of us. We flew over the fences surrounding the facility and I could feel the bullets whizzing past us, but none of them seemed to hit us thankfully, Sarah and Matthew were taking us to a hideout where they had someone who could get me and Ella out of the country as Sarah and Matthew would fly elsewhere; France, Italy maybe even Greece. It hit nightfall and Ella had fallen asleep and I wasn't far behind her, when I had woken I was on a sofa with Ella still wearing my pyjamas and some elderly man was sitting in an armchair opposite us. He gave us a cup of tea and some toast then said that we must hurry, that it wouldn't be long till they found out where we were. The five of us ran outside, the man was called Harris and he was an old RAF pilot so he was going to take us to America, our goodbyes were short and quick because an alarm started going off in the house, Sarah and Matt ran inside waving at us, Harris took us straight to his plane, got the engines started and we were off. Just as we swung around to fly back over the house, flames engulfed the house and Sarah and Matt were killed in the fire sadly. We arrived in LA and came straight to you; I had nowhere else to go Max, I'm sorry, I've probably put you all in danger." She stopped talking and started to drink her tea again.

"It's okay Mom, they won't find us here, you are safe with us." I smiled at her, hoping that telling her that will help her feel better about coming to us.

"Anyway, enough about us. I think we both deserve an update now." Mom said smiling.

"Well, Sarah's my half sister on Jeb's side. Katie's my best friend from school, Iggy's girlfriend and apparently also his roommate." I blurted out, "The Director is now our headmistress and I'm surprised none of us have gotten arrested yet because of all the drama."

**It may be sooner that you think, Max, go easy on them.**

_What! Stop joining conversations and making me look like a lunatic. What are you talking about now!_

Fang stopped my train of thought, "What's the voice got to say then?"

I looked at him, hopefully I looked serious when I said this, "Something about something, I'm just going to ignore him."

**Meanwhile...**

**Iggy's POV**

_Oh this is going to be fun._


	15. Chapter 13

**I do not own any of the characters except: Katie, Joe, Lisa, Sarah, Leslie and Megan.**

_**Previously**_

_**Iggy's POV**_

**Chapter 13**

_Oh this is going to be fun._

We hotwired the car and drove away from the others who didn't look so shocked at us knowing how to hot wire a car but maybe just a little bit surprised at the speed, let's just say we didn't go that slow.

"Max is so going to kill us if she find out about this" Gazzy said while laughing from the passenger seat _what?_ _I'm not going to let a 10 year old drive. That wouldn't be fun that would be suicidal. Which I'm not just so you know._

"So ice-cream or test bomb?" I asked glancing his way.

"Erm...That's a really hard question" He replied, looking like he was thinking really hard about it which made me nearly cry from laughing so much._ God that little guys funny I taught him well, he will grow up to be just like me. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA how will the world cope with 2 of me._

"How about both" I asked knowing the answer already.

"Yeah" He exclaimed.

I glanced at the Gasman again on the way to the ice-cream shop and he looked really mischievous, which for me is usually good news because he is either thinking about a good prank, something funny or a bloody good bomb. I stopped outside the ice-cream shop and we got out. _Ice- cream here we come._

**Max's pov**

Mom and Ella were talking to each other on the other sofa, paying no attention to me or Fang. **(A/n: taking off where it stopped last chapter)**

Fang leaned towards me and whispered in my ear "I like that idea" and then kissed me. It was so sweet and soft I completely forgot Mom and Ella were in the room and started to kiss back. Fang started to deepen the kiss but someone cleared their throat which made me remember that Mom and Ella were still in the room and were now staring at me and Fang.

"Hey..." I said while trying to stop my face going bright red "Did I leave that one out of the update? Ma bad" I stood up and walked out of the room as the door bell rang. _Saved by the bell_ I thought as I went to answer it. It was Joe who had now come for Sarah.

"Sarah!" I yelled.

I walked back into Jeb's study to see her mom and Ella still staring at Fang and even though he had an emotionless mask up, I could see he was embarrassed by just looking in his eyes; I nearly doubled over laughing which earned me a surprised stare from all three of them.

"What's so funny, Max?" Ella asked still looking strangely at me, luckily Fang had recovered.

"Yeah, Max" He smirked _stupid, obnoxious, smug, hot boy...so hot_

"Fang was embarrassed by you staring at him" I replied smiling and as soon as I did that smirk went right off his face and he put that stupid emotionless mask back on. Score 1 for Max.

"What? How could you tell?" Mom asked looking completely stunned that Fang has emotions let alone embarrassment or showing them.

"His eyes" I answered and they still looked stunned, well Fang didn't cause his well Fang.

**1 hour and 30 minutes later**

Mom was trying to teach me how to bake chocolate chip cookies but it wasn't really working for her.

"Okay for the last time Max, you have to put the cookie dough on a tray before putting them in the oven or as you have seen, they go all over the shelf and all over the oven" She said pinching the bridge of her nose. _What can I say? I'm not the smartest cookie when it comes to baking. Get it? Smart cookie, I'm trying to bake cookies. Okay maybe you don't. _I actually remembered that I had to put on a tray this time. I was about to put them in the oven when the phone rang making me jump and throw the cookie dough all over the kitchen. Damn it.

"CAN SOMEONE GET THAT?" I yelled. No-one answered me. I knew mom was in the bathroom having a shower but where are Fang and Ella?

I went and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Is this Miss Ride?" A voice from the other side in a monotone. _Wow talk about having some enthusiasm. _

"Err yes" I answered.

"We have your two sons, Jeff and Zack, down the police station under arrest and they need a responsible adult to sit in the questioning."

"WHAT?"

"We have your two sons, Jeff a-"

"I heard you! I just don't understand it, my sons, _Jeff_ and _Zack_ are at school"

"Well apparently they didn't make it to school, will you please come down to the police station Ma'm"

"I'll be 30 minutes" I said and slammed the phone down. _Mother? _I looked out of the kitchen window to find Fang and Ella in the garden. By the looks of it Ella is begging Fang to do something for her. _Wonder what it is?_ Fang must of felt my gaze cause he looked up and away from Ella and made his way back into the house and over to me.

"Hey" He muttered, putting his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck as a response.

"You okay?" He asked kissing me on my head.

"No" I said putting my head on his chest, I took my arms from around his neck and put them around his waist instead, so I was hugging him.

"What's wrong?" He asked and starting stroking my hair._ That's un-Fang. Maybe he's a clone._

"I have to go bail Iggy and Gazzy out of jail." I replied. I felt his hand stop stroking my hair but after a moment it carried on. _Hey, that's kind of relaxing_.

"What did they do?" He asked and he actually sounded curious.

"I don't know, they won't tell me until I go down there"

"Okay, when you going?"

"In a minute I have to change my appearance because they said I was their mom, Idiots." I answered and heard him chuckle. I pulled out of the hug and looked up at him.

"It's not funny" I exclaimed smacking him.

"Yeah, It is" He chuckled. He leaned down and kissed me. After a moment he tilted his head to deepen the kiss_. Definitely not a clone._ My arms went back around his neck to pull him closer. His hands went to my hips and were also pulling me closer, his tongue went into my mouth and started to massage my tongue when some stupid person cleared their throat again _why can't people just give us some time alone._ I pulled away from Fang and turned to see who it was. Damn, it's mom.

"Hey mom" I said putting on a smile. "How are you?"

"I was fine" She said "Please tell me I don't have to give you two the talk, it was bad enough with Ella" We both turned bright red and stepped a foot away from each other.

"NO! NO!" I exclaimed. She smiled and walked out.

"God" I signed putting my head in my hands. Fang came over and lifted my head out of my face and kissed me. After a bit I pulled away.

"I have to go bail Iggy and Gazzy out of jail."I said and of course Fang just nodded._ I think I should give him a nickname like: Fangie or something. That would be hilarious. _I went up to my room and changed my appearance so I looked older and went to bail stupid Iggy and Stupid Gazzy out of stupid jail.

I got out of my car and walked into the stupid police station full of stupid police officers. _This is so stupid_. As soon as I walked into the station I knew this was a bad idea, every police officers that were there stopped what they were doing and stared at me. _Well this is uncomfortable._ I walked over to the front desk.

"Erm... I got a call half an hour ago about my sons" I said but didn't really get a reaction from the guy behind the front desk because he was too busy staring at my chest instead of listening to me. I'm not even wearing something that exposes my chest.

"Helloooo" I waved my hand in front of his face and still no reaction. _God is my chest that interesting._ I could still feel a few guys still staring at me, well not at me more like at my ass since the guy at the desk was staring at my chest. _For the love of god-_ my thoughts were cut short as a police officer came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder which of course me being the lovely person I am I turned around which made the front desk guy unhappy since he had to surrender the view of my chest to the other guys in the office. Poor guy. That was sarcasm just so you know.

"Hello, I'm P.C. Doyle, I was the one who called you, your sons are right this way" He said and started to walk away, after a moment I followed. Suddenly just before I was going to turn the corner out of the view of the front desk, there was a loud crash. The guy at the front desk must of being trying to follow my ass and fell of his chair. _Ha that's what you get for being a pervert._ All the men there were nearly on the floor laughing. _Saddo's._ I laughed.

"Ma'm?" Oh crap! P.C. Doyle

"Yeah...Erm...Sorry" I stuttered and continued to follow him. He led me down a corridor and to a heavily guarded door. He muttered a few words to one of the guards there and the guard turned and unlocked the door for us. He motioned for me to go through; he followed and then went in front. As I went past all the cell doors men in there were wolf whistling and looking me up and down, yelling stuff that are too perverted to even say_._ Doyle stopped outside of a cell door and opened the door. I looked inside to see Iggy on the bed staring into space and Gazzy sitting down in the corner staring at it with his back to me, so he didn't hear me come in neither did Iggy, he must be losing his touch.

"Are these your sons Ma'm?" Doyle asked immediately getting both of their attention. Their mouths dropped when they saw me.

"Unfortunately officer" I replied and got a nod in return.

"I'll let you have five minutes alone with them then you all will be escorted to interview room 3 okay?" We all nodded. I am going to kill them later for this. Doyle left locking the door behind him.

"Max?" Gazzy said sounding unsure.

"No, it's the Easter Bunny. What do you think? You two are in so much trouble, how could you be so stupid and irresponsible? I don't even know what you did but whatever it was you are both dead when we get home." I hissed.

"Max" They both confirmed smirking. I glared at them. Then P.C Doyle came in and told me he had to interview them and I had to be present because they were underage. 10 minutes later all 3 of us were sitting on one side of a desk facing P.C Doyle and one of his sour-faced female colleagues.

"Okay then Zack, Jeff, what exactly happened when you left for school this morning?" P.C Doyle asked both of the morons sitting either side of me. I gave them a look that told them to make this good but not to tell the whole truth because that might. . . anyway it was a very complicated look, but I think they got it, because I got a wink from Iggy.

"Ich weiß nicht was Sie besprechen." Iggy told them in German*, and then glanced at Gazzy who repeated the phrase in French. I had to bite my cheeks to restrain giggles.

"Look we have witnesses that saw you arguing with the man who owned the burger stand that you say you didn't blow up." This was the first thing that the female officer in the room had said. "I'm P.C Henderson; they usually bring me in when the offenders are underage." She said nodding as she spoke. Oh great, just what we need.

"Look, I'm sure they didn't do anything wrong, they're good kids, honestly." I was trying to defend them, but I don't think I was doing a very good job because the looks I was getting off the 2 officers while the two dipsticks beside me grinned like plonkers.

"I know you have to be here because of their age, but you are not here to defend them on a crime we know they committed." God this woman was pushy and such an ugly cow.

"Do you have any evidence to prove we done it, because when I watch these things on telly they can only hold the suspect for more than a couple of hours if they have enough evidence to show that we were the ones that actually done it." Gazzy said in one mouthful then breathed deeply.

"No we don't-"

"So you can't keep them here for any more time?" I asked, "Or I can bail them out if that suits you better and you can just give them a warning and this can be over and done with? It's up to you." I hoped that this would finally be over, we could go home, I could scold them with words, maybe a punch or worse and all this bad experience would be over.

"You can bail them out miss, if that's okay with you, and I don't think a formal warning would be suitable, just maybe a verbal one to stay out of trouble." P. said, P.C Henderson went to complain but he cut across her and told her that it was just better that way, plus it meant less paperwork.

We all left and went to the front desk to pay for their bail. I pulled out my purse from my oversized handbag and turned to the officer to pass him a credit card from my purse which was stocked with them, I just passed him the first one my hand came to without looking at the name on the credit card, cus they all had the same pin anyway so it didn't really matter. I looked around the police station while he was doing whatever he was supposed to be doing.

"Erm... Ma'm?" I heard. _God can't these stupid policemen leave me alone. _

"What?" I said extremely pissed off.

"Do you have any ID that proves that you are 'Jeb Batchelder'?

"Erm..." CRAP!

"What?" I asked innocently, trying to act stupid. The idiot fell for it as well.

"I said Ma'm, do you have any ID that proves that you are 'Jeb Batchelder'? As it states on the card" He said again but more confidently _Ooooooooooh his using his police man voice. I'm sooo scared! I'm quaking in my boots! Oh wait. I have heels on, Oh well; I'm quaking in my heels!_

"I heard what you said sir. I just did not understand you" I said back to him in the same voice he used on me.

"The card you gave me says JEB BATCHELDER, Have you got any id to prove you are Jeb Batchelder" He said in a _your-stupid-so-I'm-talking-really-slow-to-help-you-understand _voice.

"Oh my bad, I must of given you the wrong card. Sorry" I said imitating him then snatching the card out of his hand before he could do anything. The poor guy looked so taken back it took everything I had not to laugh at him in his face even though in my mind I was laughing so hard it was actually started to hurt. I handed him another one and glared at him as he put it all through. Iggy and Gazzy found it hilarious watch the guy squirm from my glare at least they did till it turned to them. _Yeah you better gulp morons, It's your fault I'm here and not at home where I don't have perverts staring at me, where I'm lovely and warm with cookies._

"There yah go Ma'm" The policeman said giving me my card back with a false smile, I took it from him and walked away, Iggy and Gazzy reluctantly following. Once we got in the car I went back to my normal self and turned around to them.

"You two are in so much trouble when we get back, you don't even want to know what I am thinking of doing to you as your punishment" I hissed. Again they gulped and nodded. When we got home I told them to block Angel and Ari out. We walked through the door to find everyone there waiting. Silence took over when we walked in.

"What did they do, Max?" Fang asked walking over to me and hugging me to calm me down. Iggy and Gazzy instantly started laughing.

"They decided it would be funny to ditch school, hot wire a car, get ice-cream and then to test a bomb on a burger stand" I replied glaring at them till they stopped with the hysterical laughing but didn't work since everyone else joined in.

"Carry on laughing while you still can because I can promise you that you won't be laughing when I'm finished with the both of you" I said in a deadly voice that shut everyone up. _Wooh I should use that voice more often_. I went up to my room and lay down staring at the ceiling. I don't know how long I was doing it but after a while I felt someone lie down next to me and hold my hand. Fang. I looked at him, offering him a weak smile before turning back to stare at my ceiling. I felt Fang start to stroke my hand with his thumb. It was actually quite relaxing. I'm guessing he got bored cause after a bit he turned on his side and looked at me.

"What?" I asked. He just smiled and kissed me. I turned on my side and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him on top of me. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and put his hand either side of my head so he doesn't put too much weight on me and hurt me. I moved my hands into his hair, pulling his face closer to mine. He tilted his head deepening the kiss. Unfortunately I had to pull back to breathe. Why do people have to breathe really, it is so annoying and ruins the best kisses. He carried on kissing my neck for a bit before pulling back to breathe.

"What are you going to do to punish them?" He asked brushing his lips against mine.

"You'll have to wait and see like everyone else" I smirked before kissing him again.

**I do not know what you discuss**

At least that's what I think it means.


	16. Chapter 14

**I do not own any of the characters except for Katie, Megan, Sarah, Leslie, Joe and Joe's wife Lisa**

**Chapter 14**

**Max's pov**

For the last two weeks and a half Iggy and Gazzy have been going crazy waiting for my pay back/ punishment which has been hilarious to watch.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore, just get us already, please" Gazzy exclaimed starting to beg and carried on and soon Iggy joined in too. _This just keeps getting better and better._

"I've already got you" I said with a smug grin walking out of the room leaving them on their knees confused.

"WHAT?" Iggy yelled starting to run after me. I got to my room faster and locked the door putting my bookcase in front of it. _That should slow him down. _I jumped out of the window and flew to my secret hide out. I always go there when I need time to think or to just get away from everyone which makes this place as good as it is because no one knows about it. **(A/N: You will find out where it is and what it looks like soon) **They won't find me here. Iggy must have picked the lock and got through to see an empty room. Poor him. I sat down, thinking about how to further the punishment on Iggy and Gazzy. I have ideas like locking them somewhere and make them suffer the nudge channel, forbid them to fly, take away their bombs and bomb material but I just don't know which one to pick or if to even pick one of them. I closed my eyes and by the time I opened them it was dark which was my queue to leave and go home.

I opened the door to see Fang standing there with his arms crossed and let me tell you he did NOT look happy.

"Hey" I said quietly advancing towards him. He didn't answer. Oh crap.

"I'm sorry Fang I lost track of time" I apologised putting my arms around him and he still doesn't answer or move. CRAP. I pulled away and went to go upstairs but then Fang grabbed my arm and pulled me back to his chest putting his arms around me tightly. "I was worried" He whispered in my ear. I tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let me. I don't know how long we stayed like that, in each other's arms. But thankfully he pulled away, I didn't mean that in a nasty way but I really want to kiss him which is really hard to do when you can't break out of his arms. I mean seriously you should see his arm muscle, let's just say wow. And now that I'm out of his arms I yanked his head down and kissed him hard and he kissed me back and it would have probably turned into a heavy make out if someone hadn't of cleared their throat. I turn my head to see who it is.

"Hey mom" I said and watched her glare at us.

"Kitchen. Now." She said quietly. I stepped away from Fang and grabbed his hand dragging him to the kitchen with me. This is not going to go well. She gestured for us to sit down at the table.

"I presume you both know about sex and all that" She started but was cut of by my protesting but she continued holding up a hand telling me to shut up" I can see that you too are getting seriously and I'm not happy about it but if you two are going to start or want to have se..se...sex" She didn't seem comfortable saying it "then I want to know about it and I want you to at least have protection."

"Mom, we're not having sex or are going to be any time soon. We've only been going out for a couple of days" I said trying to reassure her but kind of freaked out that she would think that we would be having sex after only going out for a couple of days. I am nowhere near ready to go there with Fang.

"I don't care you. I want you to have protection which means you going on birth control from tomorrow, Max. I know you probably don't want to nor do I want you to but I would rather you be protected and having sex then unprotected and having sex then coming to a couple of months later. Pregnant" She said standing up and walking away leaving me and Fang in silence. He tried to kiss me but I pulled away making him raise an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" He said sitting back down pulling his chair closer to me.

"She's right" I whispered looking down at my hands which are in my lap. He took them and put his fingers through mine but kept them in my lap.

"About what?"

"Us, we're moving to fast. We've been going out for a couple of days and we are already making out and close to feeling each other up. You sleep in my bed and –"

"Max, I know we're moving fast but I would never push you into something you aren't ready for. I promise" he said taking my face in his hand brushing my hair out of my face.

"I know. I trust you" I whispered.

"Then what's wrong?" H e asked, his hands still holding my face.

"I just... Can we slow down please?" I begged. I mean come on I never beg. He looked down and signed moving his hands away from me. "If that's what you want." He said getting up.

"Where are you going? Are you mad?" I said following him grabbing his arm pulling him back. I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him close. He hugged me back and I could tell that he wasn't mad but he still didn't answer my first question. I pulled back and looked at him doing that eyebrow thing he does. I guess by doing that I must of spoke his language as he seemed to understand.

"I am, well was going to my room. To bed" He said taking his arms from around me. I nodded walking up the stairs with him and he went into his room after kissing me on the forehead Goodnight. I stared at his door for a couple of minutes before going in to my room.

**4 hours later**

I could not sleep. Really. It was annoying.

As quietly as I could I got up and went to Fang's room. He was asleep. I sat on the edge of his bed and started shaking his shoulders. He stirred and opened his eyes looking at me confused.

"Max?"

"I couldn't sleep. I miss you next to me" I whispered. He pulled his quilt back for me to get in. I lay down next to him with my back against his chest. He put his arms around me and pulled the quilt back over us. Within seconds of putting my head down on his pillow I fell asleep.

Morning

I woke up and Fang wasn't next to me. I looked around his room for him but then figured he was downstairs with the others since I can smell bacon. I love bacon. I went downstairs and found everyone already down there except for Nudge who was still sleeping. I walked over to Fang who was standing up against the counter and kissed him once he pulled away I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him. I stayed like that for a while before pulling away from him and smiling at him. I sat down to eat avoiding eye contact with my mom. As soon as I finished my breakfast, it started.

"Where were you yesterday?" - Ella

"Why didn't you come back?" – Angel

"Are you still mad?" – Gazzy

"What did you mean yesterday, when you said that you already got us?" - Iggy


	17. Chapter 15

**I do not own any of the character except Katie, Sarah, Megan, Leslie, Joe and Joe's wife Lisa.**

**Chapter 15**

**Max's pov**

Everyone went silent after Iggy's question and looked at me for some answers but all I did was laugh making everyone confused and slightly freaked out but only slightly ok a lot as I was now laughing so much I was clutching my stomach.

"What, you just expected me to tell you? Take a guess, maybe I have already got you or maybe I haven't" I said once I recovered. I walked out to get dressed for school so I didn't really catch their expressions which sucked but unfortunately I have to go to school which also sucks.

Just as I finished getting dressed for school Fang came in and hugged me from behind. Good luck he didn't come in a few seconds ago or that would have been really embarrassing especially after the conversation with mom last night. Talk about awkward. After a couple of seconds of just standing there like that Fang grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs and out of the door giving me a second to yell goodbye over my shoulder and tell them not to be late. We flew for a bit till Fang suddenly started flying down and landed in the woods. I followed him but when I landed I couldn't see him. I looked around a bit but still couldn't find him so I started panicking and yelling his name when I was grabbed by my arms and shoved up against a tree and the strange thing was that I couldn't see anyone in front of me or even around me. Then Fang appeared and put one of his hands by head and the other on my hip. I was about to yell at him when I felt his lips on mine and being me I couldn't help kissing him back because his a brilliant kisser. When I came to my senses which was a few seconds later I pulled away and hit him.

"Don't ever do that to me again. I was worried. I couldn't see you or find you" I said through gritted teeth. I was really scared and worried. Plus he did this just to kiss me which we could of easily done in my room. He kissed me again muttering a "sorry" against my lips. How can I not forgive him when his such a good kisser. His hands started to wonder and started to go up my shirt which made me push him away making him yet again confused.

"What's wrong?" He said coming closer to me again. He doesn't know? Unbelievable.

"If you don't know then I sure as hell aren't going to tell you" I whispered upset whilst pushing him away and walking away. He started coming after me and yelling my name.

"Don't. Just stay away from me" I said before running and jumping into the air. I used my super speed so Fang couldn't follow me. After about 10 minutes I landed. He won't look here. My special place. As soon as I landed I broke down crying. The invincible Maximum Ride crying. Funny isn't it how much it hurts when the person you love lets you down.

**A/n: Sorry for the short chapter. The next ones will be longer I promise.**


	18. Chapter 16

**I do not own any of the characters except Katie, Sarah, Megan, Leslie, Joe and Joe's wife Lisa.**

**Chapter 16**

**Max's pov**

In case any of you didn't guess I am not going to school, I called in sick. I know I should probably go to school as I have already missed a lot and to show Fang he didn't hurt me that much but I can't because my heart hurts to much making it feel like I have no energy to even stand up so I guess I'm just going to stay here drowning in self pity and tears. I leaned against tree and cried myself to sleep.

When I next opened my eyes it was pitch black. Talk about déjà vu. I still didn't feel like I have the energy to move which might be because of my heart or lack of food since the last time I ate was at breakfast. I guess I'm staying here unless I have any food in my bag. My bag. Why didn't I think of that before? I stretched out grabbing my bag started rummaging through it for something to eat and was about to give up when I saw something at the bottom of my bag. I snatched in quickly and pulled it out; scared it was going to disappear. It's a good thing I installed a light here so at least I could see what it was. Chocolate, I took the wrapper off and shoved it in my gob. I feel a little bit better now and I also now get why in the movies girls always eat chocolate or ice cream when they are upset. It does help a bit but not much. I guess I have enough energy to get home. Too bad I don't won't to go home.

_**Max?**_ I heard a voice in my head question. A familiar voice.

_What Ari?_ I asked annoyed.

_**Are you okay? Where are you? Are you coming home? Everyone's worried especially Fang**_. He said all in one breathe. Wow Nudge is really having an effect on people and I don't care if stupid Fang is worried.

_I'm okay, just a little upset. Don't tell anyone you're talking to me. I don't really feel like coming home right now_ I said in a softer voice because he sounds really worried.

_**What happened? **_

_Me and Fang just got into a fight but don't worry. I'm okay I promise._

_**Where are you? Please come home Max. I miss you. I've already lost dad I don't want to lose you too**__._

_How about this? You come to me and we can hang out for a little bit. Just me and you. _

_**Okay but isn't it a little late to hang out? And what about school tomorrow?**_

_Don't tell anyone but I'm at our secret hide out. Where we used to come to get away from dad and everything. I'll call in sick for you tomorrow._

_**Cool, I'll be there in 20 minutes okay?**_

_Wait! Ari? Tell everyone I'm ok and that I want you to come to me. No one else. Don't tell them where. Block Angel. _

_**You sure?**_

_Yeah and bring some food, blankets and clothes. For me and you._

_**Ok. See you soon.**_

**Fang's pov.**

I haven't seen or heard from Max since the incident this morning and it's almost midnight. She has no food or anything so I am panicking like crazy now well in the inside I am, on the outside I'm slightly worried therefore the younger kids won't worry as much. We were all sitting down when Ari suddenly stood up and cleared his throat making us all look at him. He shuffled on his feet for a little bit, not talking. We were all about to turn away but then he started talking.

"Max is okay, she wants me to go to her but she doesn't want anyone else to" He started walking but I grabbed him by his arm.

"Where is she?" I said through gritted teeth and he glared at me but didn't answer so I took him by the shoulders roughly and shook him. "Tell. Me. Now."

He pushed my hands off his shoulders and answered me. "Why should I tell you? It's your fault she doesn't want to come back. You upset her."

I stood there shocked and all the others turned to me confused and some look hurt.

"What does he mean by that Fang? What did you do?" Iggy yelled which upset Sarah. I walked over and picked her up.

"We were making out earlier before school when she just suddenly pushed me away from her and when I asked her what was wrong she said that if I didn't know then she wasn't going to tell me and she walked away I tried to go after her but she told me to leave her alone so I respected her wish and let her leave thinking she was just coming back here." I said sitting down. Wow I actually think that was the longest sentence I have ever said. "I would have gone after her if I had known" Nobody spoke as I was replaying the scene and everything else I finally figured out what I did. How could I have been so stupid? I saw Ari about to leave so I grabbed a pen and paper and quickly scribbled something down.

"Ari" I yelled before he left. He turned to me and glared at me. He really likes glaring at me. "Can you give this to Max please? It's for her so don't read it" I went upstairs to my room and carried Sarah with me. It didn't take me long to get her asleep.

**Max's pov**

I saw Ari land, drop all the stuff and then run over to hug me. When he pulled away he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Fang asked me to give you this" He gave me a piece of paper. I stared at it for a little bit deciding whether to read it all not. I decided not and shoved it in my pocket. Ari didn't ask what's wrong or tried to make me feel better we just hung out, talked and played games just like we used to. It was about 3 or 4 in the morning before we fell asleep.

When I woke up it was 2 in the afternoon and Ari was still asleep so I took out the piece of paper Ari gave me. I opened it and read it.

_Max,_

_I cannot tell you how sorry I am for what happen and for what I did especially as you asked if we could slow down the night before. I have no excuses except for the fact I'm a teenage hormonal bird kid and it's really hard to keep my hands of you I mean have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You are absolutely beautiful but you don't see it. I'm sorry just come home and I promise it won't happen again if you want I won't even kiss you just hug you and hold your hand. I promise just come back I miss you._

_Fang._

By the time I finished reading it I was crying which woke Ari up.

"Max, what's wrong?" He asked. I didn't answer him but he saw the piece of paper in my hands "What did he say/ I swear if he –" I cut him off.

"No it's okay, do you want to go home?" I asked whipping my tears away and getting up. He nodded and got ready. Once we had everything packed and were ready we took off.

When we landed and went inside I was really quiet because even though I know everyone was probably in school I know my mom and Ella were probably still home but then I saw a note on the table.

_**Max if you come home, don't be worried I have gone to look for a job and to enrol Ella in school. I convinced everyone to go to school except for Fang, his upstairs with Sarah who wanted to stay with him and refuses to go to anyone else. We tried but she kept throwing tantrums so we thought it was for the best to leave her with Fang**_

_**Love mom xx.**_

I went up to talk to Fang but when I got to his room I saw him asleep with Sarah sitting on his bed with him colouring.

I was about to leave before she noticed me but it was too late because as soon as I turned I heard a squeal following with.

"MAX!"

Which if you didn't guess woke Fang up and come rushing over to me, it looked like he wanted to kiss me but before he did he stopped and just hugged me instead. I guess he meant his promise.

"Max. Can we talk?" He asked pulling away from me.


End file.
